Ragnarok
by bluesonmondays
Summary: The moment they are out of Shibusen, Kid's path is being rewritten. The destruction of the Shinigami world is imminent, and something peculiar is happening to him... Black Star X Death the Kid, Maka X Soul
1. Chapter 1

Hello! XD This is the first time i'm posting Soul Eater to this website, my first Soul Eater fic actually.. :P Please read and review!

EDIT: Just changed the pairings a little, lol

Title: Ragnarok  
Rating: Hmmm... quite dark on the sense, I'll give it PG13. May increase in later chapters.  
Genre: Mixture of angst, drama and some wee bit of romance  
Status: Ongoing  
Pairings: Death the Kid X Black Star, Soul X Maka  
Disclaimer: Soul Eater is owned by Ookubo Atsushi, not me...  
Summary: Kid had been terrorised by the same dream, amongst other things. Shibusen had cease existence, the people of Shibusen had gone into hiding... What had happened? And who was the secret admirer that took away his first kiss?

CHAPTER I

The sky was dark, the clouds were moody, and he was in a train. A beautiful train from the 18th century, he was almost certain. His father told him stories from long ago, when knights and squires rule under the monarchy of kings and queens, where artisans and great painters of the Renaissance had grouped together and magnificently crafted and labored to produce great works of such wondrous proportion and composition.

Symmetry! What a joy!

He walked from one bunk of the train to another, while appeasing his eyes on the pictures before his eyes. There was a multitude of pictures, be it human or not. Cascades of near naked angels draped in blankets reminded him of Soul's witch-cat Blair, and he blushed a little at the cat's very obvious affection for her master that often ended up with Soul having major nosebleeds (and rising Maka's wrath most unfortunately).

Most of the men were portrayed as painters and the women models, which was quite a norm at that era where nudity was celebrated as beauty. Kid briefly entertained the thought of asking Tsubaki or Patty to pose like that in front of a painter, and snickered. Maka will 'book chop' him definitely. What a strong feminist held in that body of a small but powerful meister!

A smile and two, and suddenly the peaceful aura of the train were strongly shaken. Kid lost balance. The gust took him bout a meter or two when he tried to budge by grabbing on anything solid within his grasps but he was still pulled, dragged, and obviously losing to the supernatural force leading him through bunks with such ease. He found himself in contact with a doorframe, after clawing the wooden wall for god knows how long, which had made his fingers bloodied. Grabbing it, Kid landed on his stomach on the wall, his body horizontally placed against the wall and parallel to the floor. Wincing in slight pain, he attempted to tighten his hold.

However, his escape proved futile when a much stronger strength pulled him by the legs.

Resisting, Kid found himself blinking as the wood fragments on the doorframe starting flying towards him in the most vicious way possible. One cut his face rather deep. As in a domino motion, all the wood of the doorframe where he was mustering his energy to stay put began chipping away. He found himself falling to his back when his fingers had no more to hold. Having lost control of his stability, he found himself passing doors, hurling like a piece of wooden block through more walls, more images of Grecian nudists and scenery paints…

It was always like this. At the end of his pleasant walk, no matter how he resisted, he could not fight the otherworldly force that seem to want him to face this in repetition.

He was standing there again, in front of the metal box, his hand grabbing firm on the handle, and he found his fingers akin glued; no matter how he tried, he cannot release himself.

A drop of sweat slowly and gently fell from his head as two parts of his heart quarreled, whether he should give in to curiosity and open the box, or honor the secrecy that is the box and leave it alone. He would never let himself have a 'devil' side, just maybe, a more mischievous side, but nevertheless, he was certain, he will never tread on the Kishin's path, for that was his definition of devil, and a devil scorned must be dead. Hence he has no devil inside him.

How pathetic.

"You know you want to see it." A horned and fork wielding Kid whispered excitedly in his left ear; the devil he would not admit, coaxing him to unearth the contents that had been hogging his head. "Just push it a little more and you can see what you want to know."

"No, Kid, you are a good boy, you wouldn't bent to raw need! Besides, you need to let your father see the box first!" the angel Kid who was dressed in white and carrying a halo upon his head assuaged, alarmed. "The contents are confidential! Or else the demons would not have protected it with their life, would they?"

Kid felt a vein snap into him and he berated the two beings, which he is sure is standing by his head this very moment. If anyone else were with him, maybe they will think he is crazy and insane.

"You two! Shut up!"

"He's talking to you, you mischievous good for nothing provoker!"

"Shut up, you useless angel. He's talking to _you_. Kid-kun dear, but you want to make sure it does not have your father's signature, isn't it? That he has no connection with Eibon whatsoever? Your father, the great Shinigami mixing with Eibon? Is even that possible? You are just _curious _to know, don't you?" The red creature persuaded again, cackling wickedly. Kid bit his lip in frustration as the devil's laughs rang loud and clear in his head.

"Kid, don't listen to him! He will only let you suffer from mental breakdown!" The miniature white mini Kid snapped, mixing the devilish laughs in his head with some synchrony of harps and singings.

"Argh!! You two are very noisy!!" Kid used his free hand to hold his head, which felt like the thumping of lightning and thunder in a confined space; it was instantaneous and hurting his brain terribly. "Stop, stop, stop!"

"Like you aren't contributing." The little red devil retorted, not caring bout the risk of scarring Kid's psyche, pretending not to have heard Kid's desperate screams.

"You… you idiot!" the celestial being, so called, mumbled in anger, but the hellish creature heard everything and giggled.

"Aha, our angel-san cursing! How credible is that?"

Noises of scuffling pursued as the duo continued their battle of evocation, which was really a childish match of pitch intensifying screeches and Kid clutched his hair tightly, kneeling down in front of the box vehemently with tears of annoyance forming in his eyes.

"You two shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Kid yelled in frustration, the voices of the two continuously ringing in his ears as he screamed.

"Look at Kid-kun, can't even think _properly_." An ugly voice reverberated in his ear. "Has to hesitate when making such a simple decision."

"You shut up! Damn you!" Kid cursed, grabbing his hair so hard it could tear off his head. As if challenging him though, their voices increased some more; apparently the two mini-Kid-s has voice chords those of tenors; the victorious tune of the devil and the piteous failing whines of the angel; obviously, the devil is a master of arguments whereas the angel is not. Kid shrieked some more as his chest dropped to the floor, his head making contact with the floorboard; a hand on the handle and the other one pounding on the wall; begging, pleading, crying for the voices to go far, far, away...

And everything went black.

* * *

"How's him, sensei?"

"We don't know when he will wake up, Shinigami-san…"

"Will Kid-kun be all right? I'm worried for him!"

Now, now, don't worry! He will be all right Achoo!"

The voices were vague and indistinguishable, but Kid guessed that one of them had to be his father. There were more noises, but he could not distinguish the owners. His head was still heavy; he tried opening his eyes but he felt as if his eyes were stitched. Then it went silent.

Kid is confused. Where are the voices? Where is everybody? He grappled with his bed sheets, trying to force himself to rise from this exhausting slumber; to talk to somebody. Where is everyone? He knew that he needed voices to stop the battling in his torn heart…

Unbidden, the two pests returned; still in their heated quarrel (despite the angel trying to avoid the devil's speech, mini-Kid decked in red continue to pester the other and making the angel having fits) and Kid wanted nothing of it. He struggled to speak; to chase them away and leave him alone…

He was trapped suddenly. Kid frowned. The noises rejoiced in their master not being able to resist their advances and impious cheers rose from every inch of the place he was in; the dangers were closing in. Kid tried to escape; ramming into the invisible walls that had kept him captive, to chase from the evilness that is approaching…

It felt so cool and comfortably silent.

Suddenly, Kid calmed down. What had happened? Did the two (and their cohorts, he believed such terrible noises cannot be made from only two sources of argument) finally agreed to leave him alone?

No, impossible; devils and angels are forever enemies; even from the long ago stories his father read to him about… how could they even achieve peace even for a minute? No, he still felt their wavelengths some where around him; just that now; it was faraway and innocuous. He felt safe, warm and protected, heat filling his whole body and momentarily, filing his dark realm with brightness so beautiful, so elegant it was as if he was relaxing under the symmetrical sun, basking in all its yellow glory, incomparable to the happiness that he received when killing Kishin's eggs and battling. It gave Kid such a beautiful and indescribable emotion, as the heat rushed up from his heart to his face…

Wait a minute.

How can a person blush in the dark?

t.b.c


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter! XD I made some necessary changes so that my points would be better expressed, though they actually had not changed anything much Do i make sense? LOL Oh, from here there'll be humour But if you guys are impatient there's always my livejournal for the next chapter...

The White Raven013- Thanks!! First comment for my story here!

Tainted Moonlight- Yeah, you should, then I can read back and review! xD

Ok, here to chapter 2...

Title: Ragnarok  
Rating: PG15. Gonna be PG 17 in next chapter  
Genre: Mixture of angst, drama and some wee bit of romance and comedy  
Status: Ongoing  
Pairings: Black Star x Death the Kid, Soul X Maka  
Disclaimer: Soul Eater is owned by Ookubo Atsushi, not me...  
Summary: Kid had been terrorised by the same dream, amongst other things. Shibusen had cease existence, the people of Shibusen had gone into hiding... What had happened? And who was the secret admirer that took away his first kiss?

Read and review? XDD Thanks...

CHAPTER II

_Nighttimes in Shibusen are the most beautiful, according to Kid. He loved watching at the outsides of Shibusen, just silently observing the grandeur and brilliance that is Sun returning to slumber after twelve hours of shining on them and let the mysterious, unfathomable and thought provoking Moon to reign the night. The dark that shield through the plains in front of Shibusen, looked like a purple blanket, draping it from vocal harm and lending a pristine aura to the place where students usually train and wreck the peace under the sunshine. _

_Daylights were far more boisterous compared to its counterpart, and for that, Kid loved the night. _

_Even when he was a young forlorn shinigami (for the highly talented prodigy became a extremely skilled meister at the age of a toddler, it was how excellent he was), Kid had been enticed by the night and its lack of luster. He had always thought of the inscrutability the night had cosseted from rough eyes of normal men; ones that only those with eyes of inspection be able to notice. An extra sound of footstep; a minute of abnormal silence… He wanted to be one of them; unraveling adventures with the rumored creatures of the undead, reveling in possibilities that no one else but him believed in. _

_Nevertheless, as he grew up, the wish to join the night creatures faded as he made friends, namely Liz and Patty, who subsequently became his weapons. Perhaps he had matured and learnt from his foolishness in hoping for friendliness from the rigid night that would never happen; perhaps it was the social interactions that always rose his spirits, perhaps it was the mutual admirations, but constant company and encouragements from the sisters had made Kid forgot his loneliness. _

_However, for some reason, Kid cannot quit his habit of night-watching, as he called it, and someway or another, he will still find time to be alone and enjoy the moonlight bathing himself, as a remembrance to the days before he had friends. Tonight, he continued his habit, sitting on one of the horns that gave Shibusen its proportionality, and pondered lightly as the magnificent sunset occurred before his eyes._

"_Hey, Kid." Kid awoke from his thoughts to see his best friend, Black Star, who was gazing from below, holding Tsubaki in her demon sword form. "I want to fight with you. Come down now."_

"_What are you saying?" Kid frowned, not comprehending. _

"_Let's fight." Predictably, to irk Kid, Black Star jumped up and rammed his fist into the horn Kid was sitting on._

"_Asshole!" Kid protested as he managed to find his footing on the ground. "You ruined the horn __**again**__!"_

"_Weakling." Tsubaki came hurling to Kid's neck, making him nearly drop off balance. Staggering to stand back on the ground, Kid tried to scrutinize Black Star's expression, evidently shocked by this lack of patience. His friend's face was darkened, eyes frowned and unfathomable, and his grip on Tsubaki was very rigid; Kid can practically listen to the kind girl grimace in her wavelength. His eyes traveled to locate for Liz or Patty; they were not there. Then only did it cross his mind that he had made them stay at home before coming out to enjoy the nighttime view._

_Conniving brat._

_Black Star charged again and Kid sidestepped to his left and right to avoid Black Star's fierce assaults; he can feel no restrain from the other. Black Star is attempting, if not wanting, to assassinate him. The sensitivity gushing through his body was outlandish; it was as if a large fire sphere is trying to chase him to total roadblock; a tsunami trying to drown him; or even any possible disasters happening just to snare him; and Kid, for the first time, was frightened. In the buzzing vision of events, he barely realized Black Star nearing him and slicing his shirtsleeve, dripping trickles of blood. It was the twinge that brought him back to reality, when Black Star was going for a second slice and Kid managed to edge him just nearly._

"_What are you doing?" Kid blurted, indignant. "Stop this craziness and I won't care for the horn's damage!"_

"_Now, now." The other curled his lip in a wicked smirk. "You said this __**before**__, have you forgotten? How could I let the Shinigami's son go so easily?"_

"_Are you out of your mind?!" Kid snapped, while retreating back and looking at his left and right; Black Star has a weapon, he had none. Great reason to worry indeed. Why does he feel so vulnerable at this moment? Even if he uses his fighting skills, can he win the other who was virtually in a demented mood? He tried to withstand the blade with his bare hands, drawing sticky crimson red liquid from his palms._

"_I want to surpass even the gods! I am THE new God! To do that, I have to defeat you!" Black Star cackled a little, vigorously breaking through the barrier that is Kid's clasped palms and charged forward, pointing Tsubaki to Kid's neck and effectively dropping the latter on his bottom. "With a little swish, your precious life could go away"_

"_Black Star-kun!" Tsubaki, as much faithful as she was to Black Star, she is still a human of conscience and rationality. "He is Kid-kun! He is your __**friend**__!"_

"_Shut up, Tsubaki! Do you want to have 100 souls or not?"_

"_What connection is there?" Tsubaki shot back, leaving Kid to shiver a little as the sword trembled._

"_Kill this man…" Black Star began, the tip of the blade on Kid's sword moving slightly as fresh blood form at the fine skin of Kid's nape, "…To train yourself, Tsubaki. Be a great demon weapon, kill all the Kishin's eggs you want to be the greatest Death Scythe in history. You and me, we can be invincible together! Don't you want this? We, the greatest partners ever? Do this for you… and for me, Tsubaki." _

"_Tsubaki-san!" Kid urged in a terrified tone, hoping the girl would change her mind. "Help me!"_

_Silence._

_Raising the sword high into the sky, Black Star glared at Kid with so much hatred and loath, Kid can feel his heart plummeting at an immense rate as Tsubaki buried all her concerns and focused._

"_Goodbye, Death the Kid…"_

* * *

The day Kid woke up, it was at night; the time he had always worshipped. Some weird racket had induced him to stir. Blinking a little, he rubbed his eyes and sat upright. He was on a solitary bed, dressed in the pallid outfit customary for patients. Maka was sitting next to his bed, head bobbing to and fro as she dozed. Soul was there also, hand draped around Maka's shoulders as the former snored; it was indeed humorous how Maka would not awaken from the thunderous deafening tones, as he himself had awoken from the music Soul produced. A sadistic part of him grinned; Soul is indeed a musician's soul, from the best melody to the worst piece of notes, the scythe weapon can do it all. He climbed off his bed silently, as to not awaken the sleeping occupants, and glimpsed around the room.

He was in somewhere unfamiliar; this was not the infirmary of Shibusen; he did not recognize the brown leather curtains covering the windows, nor did he remember anything about the quite cramped room's décor. There was a small cabinet filled with medicine next to the windows (arranged with much care, obviously this is the thoughtful work of his father), and a much bigger table beside it filled with photo albums, something Liz may have done to let him peruse once he wake up. At the other side of the room, there was a clothes cupboard, filled with clothing he recognized only as those of a woman's; the cupboard was so colossal that it nearly covered the wall.

Kid frowned. He did not know where he was and this perturbed him. Somewhere, the reverberating sounds in the room had gone unnoticed and he jumped when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Kid?"

Kid turned to see Soul, who was smiling at him, and sighed a little in relief. Maka was still asleep, not noticing the lack of warmth.

"Soul, you scared me."

"I'm sorry, come on, hug your friend!" Soul came forward for a hug and Kid patted him awkwardly.

"Sorry for waking you up, I don't recognize this place…?"

"It's okay, I woke up myself. Loads of things happened and we have to flee Shibusen, I will tell you bout it later. We are at Maka's mother's place."

_Flee Shibusen? Maka's mother's place?_ To Kid, this was as foreign as the time he met Excalibur and learnt about the sword's weird tendencies, something that cannot register in his brain and was somewhat like a culture shock.

He looked at Soul squarely.

"What happened?"

* * *

"Ah, my son!" Shinigami-sama rushed forward and embraced Kid. It was the morning after, and Kid found himself on the bed again, being surrounded with many people, and more people who cannot reach his bed filling in the room, making the already tight space even stuffier. "I haven't talked to you in so long!"

"I am here, chichi-ue, and you are suffocating me." Kid replied coolly. Liz, who was on his side, wept what seemed to be tears of joy and hugged him next.

"Kid-kun! You're awake! I'm so sorry we left you alone to get hurt! We were sooooooo sorry!!"

Pulling Liz away, Kid smiled a little. "Its okay, now I am here, aren't I?" to pull the worrywart away from him, he turn to Soul. "Soul, how many people are there?"

"Hmmm…" Bringing up what suspiciously seemed to be a visitor autograph book, Soul counted. "About 50 in this room, and 200 outside. Everyone in Shibusen wants to see you!"

Cringing, Kid felt his jaw drop.

"Darling, let daddy hug you!" Death Scythe came next unassumingly, crushing him in an overdone hug. "You are finally awake! Come, daddy want to kiss you"

"Maka Chop!" Death Scythe fell to the ground courtesy of his daughter, and Kid beamed thanks; the latter grinned back. "To all people who Kid-kun does not know, please leave now, Kid-kun just awoken and need to rest!"

Trust the girl to do such a superb job, Kid laughed inwardly. His reverence for Maka seemed to increase tenfold, if it was still probable, as it was Soul's turn to gape.

"But, but… those girls agreed to go on a date with me if I let them see Kid!"

"Maka Chop!" Soul dropped to the floor, and Maka seized his book. "All unwanted company, go away!"

After chasing off everyone (amidst the shrieks and cries of saddened fangirls, Kid wondered where or when he ever had any), leaving behind only Shinigami-sama, Liz, Patty, Soul, Death Scythe (both had awoken from their slumber) and Maka herself, Kid dared himself to ask again.

"Tell me, what happened? Why are we at Maka's mother's place?" Kid began, when everyone was seated at some places in the room; Soul and Maka on his left side, Liz and Patty on his right side, Death Scythe by the window, and Shinigami-sama in front of his bed. "What happened to Shibusen? Why must we run away?"

Shinigami-sama sighed; and for a moment, Kid thought he saw that his father, the ever majestic Shinigami-sama, was ready to break down and he bit his lip for opening raw wounds so soon. Last night, he had spent the time chatting to Soul about how Maka's expertise had improved tremendously and how he had also benefited from it; some random chatter on Death Scythe's new girl craze (when was he_ not_ in a girl craze?), and the Thompson sisters who were more hardworking nowadays; Liz actually taught herself to cook, but from Soul's expression, Kid guessed Liz still need more practice before he himself sample her dishes. They had evaded the topic of escaping from Shibusen (he planned to ask his father about it, wrong choice it seemed), the topic of Maka's mom (that he will ask Maka about it, which is obviously more familiar with her mother) and also Black Star.

Black Star… from Soul, he learnt that he was unconscious for three months due to his injuries, which was very severe. It was just a stroke of Lady Luck that the slash on his chest narrowly missed his heart and he survived.

"Its… still hard for us to understand it actually, although you had slept for three months." Death Scythe murmured, saving the situation from turning too awkward. "As now, Shito-sensei and his weapon, Mira-san, with Justin-san and Yumi-san are still outside conducting spying on the real causes."

"You mean, spying on the Kishin. Is it not dangerous?" Kid interrupted; he was not a child, and refuses to be treated as one.

"Well, they are trained professionals and are ready to die." Death Scythe replied. "We are just… trying to prevent it from happening."

"What is bound to happen?" Kid questioned; his brows furrowed when everyone looked very uncomfortable.

"Kid-kun, you know, we know we can't kill the Kishin with only a few people. But we still have our senseis going there because…" Maka spoke. She seemed internally conflicted and Soul gave a smile of encouragement. She looked at Liz, whose eyes shifted uneasily and the other nodded.

She took a deep breath.

"…Because we want to make sure that Black Star won't become a Kishin and join him. If he does, we have to kill him." Maka finished.

Kid blinked.

t.b.c


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for the delay... The story is gonna go darker from two chapters or three beginning this, please brace yourselves... And, um, I will go slower now since I want to make sure I really can write it properly and not mess up... Oh, and somehow what I wrote here about Black Star quite match what happened to him in the 11th tankuobon ne? Purely coincidental, I tell you. Really, coz I just got the 11th tankuobon as of today... O.o

I know I got more things to say but right now, my mind is blank and all I hope you guys and enjoy this chapter and give your comments. Don't just leave 'Ragnarok' on story alert without comments!! I really want to know what you think when you read, whether my writing requires more improvement or something. Thanks in advance, and sorry for my rambling...

The White Raven013- Hope you like this chapter too then!

KeikoHitara- Well, more on him in this chapter for you to read! XD

Alyse- Thanks for the comment, well, you see.. that was a spoiler of mine you are talking about. Maybe you want to read more to know what is going on instead of maming conclusions so quickly?

Evanescenes Angel- Is my summary bland or something? worries But still glad you read this, hope you'll continue to like this and not judge fics by their summaries! XD And whoa, you like Star and Kid now? Yay, I am trying to get someone to like them like me but I couldn't find any.. This chapter will throw more Star X Kid implications, may you like!

ceesthepanda- Muahaha, will he be one? Read this chapter! And,um, due to my hibernation, maybe you wouldn't get to read much this summer? (I have school,homework, presentations, shit on this side of the earth) Hope you will like this chapter though...

oONatsuOo- Hehe, is it so? Hope you will like this chapter!

Title: Ragnarok  
Rating: PG 17 for darkness in the sense  
Genre: Mixture of angst, drama and some wee bit of romance and comedy  
Status: Ongoing  
Pairings: Black Star x Death the Kid, Soul X Maka  
Disclaimer: Soul Eater is owned by Ookubo Atsushi, not me...  
Summary: Kid had been terrorised by the same dream, amongst other things. Shibusen had cease existence, the people of Shibusen had gone into hiding... What had happened? And who was the secret admirer that took away his first kiss?

CHAPTER III

"…And I recalled getting flu after rescuing you because it was very cold that night!" Death Scythe grumbled. "I was going, 'Achoo! Achoo!' after that night! If Maka did not ask for me to save you from that insane Black Star…"

"Papa." Maka began. "Kid-kun had heard enough of your heroics." Death Scythe looked sideward sheepishly towards his daughter, who was brandishing a book, and he gulped. Soul who was beside Maka's side began counting as if on cue as Kid gave him a look of pure confusion.

"One, two…"

"Maka!! Papa is sooo sorry!! Papa don't mean to make Maka-chan angry!!"

"Whatever." As Maka turn to walk out from the room, Death Scythe followed him, flailing his hands and trying to get Maka to listen to him. Soul snickered a little as Kid raised a brow of rough understanding.

"Their relation is still like this? Even after everything had happened?" Kid turned to Soul when the room was silent again. Soul nodded.

"Though, Death Scythe-san's reactions had gotten quicker than last time when I timed him." Soul grinned. "He still cares for his daughter, more so when they are now living under his ex-wife's house."

"Talking about his ex wife, where is she?" Kid asked. Soul shrugged.

"She's still doing something for Shinigami-san, I think. I haven't seen her since the day when we all reached her place and she treated your wounds." Soul replied, uncertain.

Kid smiled weakly. His wounds… he touched his chest where a large ragged line from the shoulder to the stomach was still stinging even under the bandage and medication. This will stay with him forever… Although quite similar to Soul's scar, his was invariably deeper and longer, and also hurt more mentally. Was he that loathing to Black Star?

"_Goodbye, Death the Kid…"_

"Kid?" Soul shook his shoulders and Kid awoke from the stupor. He looked at Soul and blinked stupidly.

"Huh?"

"You're still thinking about Black Star?" A nod and Soul sighed. "Me too. But it can't be denied that he was the one who had nearly killed you. We were friends, but I cannot expect that he would do this." the words 'to prove that he really had the body of a God' were left unsaid, but Kid heard it all the same and he looked down at his blanket. Soul noticed but continued. "I hope he don't turn into a Kishin."

"Me too." Kid hesitated. "I… I can sense his wavelength that night. It was very rickety and self-doubting, as if he was thinking about something and was indecisive over it. His strength was reckless, unrestrained, and unfocussed. And Tsubaki… she was always balancing Black Star with her rationality and all, but that night Black Star overruled her. And her wielding power… it was more powerful than I had ever anticipated. I think…" Silence for a moment as Kid collected his thoughts. "… I think… Black Star had really wanted to kill me."

Soul kept silent. Talking about Black Star was sensitive territory, more so when he was their best friend. Just an hour ago when they had touched on the possibility of having to kill Black Star, the adults in the room were already behaving uncharacteristically, and Maka had to usher all of them out, remaining only Death Scythe and herself with Soul. He can imagine what effect can happen if they learn that he had attacked Kid because he IS Kid, a person with the Shinigamis' blood in him, not because he was under influence of the Kishin's wavelength or something, as in Professor Stein's case.

Though they do not know yet.

As Death Scythe had said, they were under the impression that Black Star was also under the Kishin's wavelength when he lashed out his insanity towards Kid.

Kid can imagine Shinigami-san's reluctance fading into a firm command. As much as they all love Black Star, attempting to kill the Shinigami's son is an offence so great that it is less only to the punishment meted to the Kishins and the Kishin eggs; death.

"I believe Black Star has his own reasons." Soul reasoned. "He did miss your heart, after all."

Kid pursed his lips and raised his shoulders, a sign that he was not sure. Suddenly, he looked up and turned to the leather windows, sensing a presence. Climbing out of bed, he walked to the window and stood by the windowpane.

"Who's there?" Soul ran to his side and raised an eyebrow.

"What's there?"

Kid shook his head. "Nothing. Maybe I'm just seeing things. Let's get back in, I want to rest some more." Pulling Soul with him, he glanced at the window for the last time before returning to bed.

Outside, the black figure laughed wickedly, hidden in the disguise of the shadows.

"Death the Kid, how are you feeling now? Nighttime is coming…"

* * *

Later that evening, everyone was seated around the dinner table. Kid had insisted to join them (at Liz's and Maka's disapprovals) and claimed he was better. Soul had slapped his back and grinned at his enthusiasm. Although Kid had cringed at the mess of embellishment at the dining room (Who would put a picture of a cat, an ugly one at that, at the tilted angle of 30 degrees and stash a bonsai plant at its right? He tried not to linger at the other decorations), he swallowed all the asymmetrical discomfort and pretended not to look at the monstrosities as he bowed down and slowly eat.

Liz who was waiting for his customary yells of "What a disproportionate disaster!" noticed his out-of-character conduct and shot looks at Patty, who smiled like always and hugged her sister in affection, obviously not getting the hint. Kid and Liz shot looks for a second and the elder Thompson sister bit her lip in hesitance while the former continued eating his food in silence.

Truth was; he did not want to be alone.

Six months; for three months he was under the power of the two squabbling creatures; it had worn Kid inside out. He had no collection of time, but he presumed that the continuous cycle assumed one after another.

_When Kid woke up from the darkness, he was in a garden. It was full with sweet smelling carnations and roses; something his late mother loved very much. He stood up, inspected his non-existent wounds. His skin was fair and smooth like a baby's down; it was as if he had never wounded in the first place. Despite somewhere in his brain nagging him that he was seriously injured by something, he could not remember; it was all vague to him. Taken in by the gentle swaying of the flowers, Kid walked among the paths of flowerbeds and took in their scents and the sights, not quite noticing a majestic train standing solitarily at a distance among the flowers at the direction he was heading to…_

Although Kid was not sure whether he was consciously aware or not of the déjà vu (or the fact that he get memory loss all over again and take no heed about it), it remained fact that he would act the same all over again.

It was a scary thought.

Was something evil working in his brain, giving him automatic memory loss after passing out? Who would do this to him? He briefly thought of Medusa, but he could not see the connection. What use would he have to the snake witch?

At first, when Kid had woken up, and with Soul and Maka by his side, he was safe and calm; glad that he had woken up from his nightmare. Nevertheless, a trip to the toilet revealed that the angel and devil only harass him when he was alone; regardless of his state of consciousness.

And a few words from them were enough to bring Kid to the brink of lunacy and back.

"Kid-kun, you okay? You look pale." Maka muttered. Kid looked at Maka and reassured him that he was fine, although his heart was beating too quickly for his liking. Had she noticed his wavelength? "Maybe you should return to your bed and rest."

"Buddy, you really look sick. You should go back to relax." Soul echoed his meister, a worried look washing over his face.

"Let me company Kid, he's just uncomfortable with the furniture arrangements here." Liz spoke, standing up from her seat. Kid flinched at her all-knowing look. She walked to Kid's side and pulled him up. "Let's go, Kid-kun."

The honorific '-kun' made Kid shiver momentarily; Liz only use it when she knew something he does not or when she was in charge of the situation. Kid followed meekly as she turned to the spiral stairs.

"Onee-chan, what about your dinner?" Patty chirped, bringing up Liz' plate of untouched chicken and rice. Liz smiled at her sister.

"Bring it up with Kid's food. Be careful don't spill any. Kid still needs his nutrition."

Kid released a breath he did not know he was holding when Liz threw him a last glance and walked up the stairs.

* * *

"Medusa-sama!" a young devil entered the chambers where Medusa was meditating and gulped when a certain frog demon who was by her side glared at him. The devil swallowed his saliva and looked down.

"Now, now, no need to be so harsh on newbies." Medusa suddenly snapped open her eyes and the devil kneeled to the ground, shivering in fear. "Speak my young one."

"I… I am sorry… sorry, Medusa-sama, but… there is someone outside demanding to see you! He had seriously hurt all the guards guarding the entrance!"

"Someone?" Medusa asked imploringly, a curious tone in her cold voice. "And pray, who might it be?"

"He must be killed for trying to disturb Medusa-sama meditate and hurting all my sisters!" Eruka interrupted. Medusa turned to look at her and Eruka kept silent, turning away from the eyes that spelled flying daggers.

"Tell me, who has such guts to request for my presence AND treat my lair like a boxing arena." Like a blizzard, the tone was annoyed and sharper than a needle, making the young servant dare not look up and his fists clenched in fear.

"He… he said his name was… Black Star…"

* * *

"Tell me what's happening." Liz spat once they entered Kid's cubicle. "You are not like this before you fell into a coma!"

"Wha… what do you mean?" Kid diverted his eyes from staring at Liz; right now, the girl was a little too scary for his liking.

"I have been noticing you since when you have waked up." Liz began, sitting on the bed, laying her head on her elbow as Kid stood by the door, standing rigidly by the wall. "I wondered whether it was just me or something, but point is, something that even Patty can notice is not a joke."

"Hey." Patty walked in with Liz and Kid's food. She placed the foods by the table and sat with her sister. Kid grunted a little, noting her presence.

"Now everyone's here. Tell us, Kid. What happened during your unconsciousness? I always saw your face twisted in pain and your fists clenched. You were uneasy, but you cannot wake up. Is something scary filling your dreams?"

Bingo.

"No, not really…" Kid stammered. Was he that obvious? Then Soul, Maka and the others…?

"No. No one else noticed but us." Patty quipped; understanding what Kid had said. Kid nodded slowly; the time when Patty can get so serious (and normal) was when he gets freaked out the most. "But you have to tell us what's wrong or we cannot solve it with you. We're partners, aren't we?"

"Great speech sister!" Liz said in true gratitude, and it was her turn to hug her sister in happiness as Patty grinned from ear to ear. Kid sweat dropped a little. Then she turned to Kid and assumed her serious façade. "So, tell us what's happening."

* * *

"Why are you here?" Medusa sat on her grand snake throne, her snake tongue showing dangerously, as she looked down from her pedestal to where Black Star and Tsubaki were standing. Hordes of guards are around the duo, pointing spears at them with masks of fierce faces. The girl was clutching her meister, she was quite terrified and nervously looking at her left and right at the masked guards with unfamiliarity. Black Star coolly stared back quite arrogantly, not with a shade of fear.

"I take it you don't believe me."

"Why should I? A student of Shibusen coming to my door all of a sudden on the deal of peace? I would be stupid if I believed you easily."

"I am no longer a student of Shibusen." Black Star stated his eyes passive and unresponsive towards the insult. "I am the last remaining member Clan of the Star; we are born to be cold blooded people and I will not take compromises. I like my father the great Kishin, will fight to earn godhood."

"Very well spoken." Medusa stood from her seat suddenly, eyes gleaming in evil delight and feigning clapping. Eruka croaked a little as she stepped on the frog witch and pondered. "Does that mean you are willing to be a Kishin yourself?"

"Black Star-kun!" Tsubaki murmured in alarm, her clutching increased. Black Star waved her off and curled a lip in distaste.

"Must I be a Kishin to be a God?"

"Hmmm. Depends on what God you want to be." Medusa slowly walked towards Black Star, the black strands of her hair standing up in snake-like shapes. The guards parted for her to go through automatically as she came into the circle and stroked Black Star's face. "Such perseverance, as accustomed of warriors from Clan of the Star. Glad to see their heir had not gone mushy."

"I am the next God, if I am mushy, how can I be one?" Black Star's tone was sharp and clear as he looked back at Medusa's eyes. "I only want you to help me with my motive. Overthrow Shinigami and let me be the God."

"What about Asura?" Medusa queried with an amused tone in her voice. She pushed Tsubaki away and circled the teen; Tsubaki was captured by the guards and shrieked but Black Star did not heed her. "You do not care about him?"

"Asura is a figure I respect." Black Star began. "I once lost in his hands with …"

"With the Shinigami's son, I believe. Death the Kid? The demon and witch world was surprised that you attacked him."

"I told you, I only want to be God. Make me one or I'll go to Arachne." Black Star warned, cutting through whatever she wanted to say. Medusa's eyes twinkled and she stroked Black Star's hair some more.

"There's something you don't know. The demon weapon 'BREW' is with me, despite reports handed to Shibusen. Even if you follow her, I will win all of you." Black Star gave a loop sided smirk, as Tsubaki frowned in concern.

"Of course I know that. You are smarter than your sister." Black Star replied. Medusa laughed heartily at this one and stood in front of the teen. "You knew you need my services to defeat Arachne."

"Shibusen is not suitable for such a great talent like you." Medusa hissed, her tongue jutting out and making small ripples along Black Star's cheek. "And, you are also right. I am not that disrespectful as to try destroying her _myself_ would I? She's my sister in blood after all."

"So I suppose it is a deal." Black Star raised a hand and mock laughed. "You train me to be God; I will help you defeat Arachne."

"Deal." The snake witch raised her hand and touched Black Star's arm; the mark where the tattoo of his clan stood high and proud, covering it with her palm and she chanted some spells. "This is for my utmost appreciation."

When she let go, the star had disappeared.

* * *

"Kid-kun?" Maka asked as she and Soul's heads appeared on Kid's door. "It's so silent here. What about you two, Liz and Patty? There's still dessert... Liz! Patty!"

For the two sisters were lying on bed, eyes closed and rigid, not moving. Maka panicked and rushed to them, shaking Liz by the shoulders. The elder sister woke, startled, stared at her blankly, and then looked at her sister.

"Patty? Wake up! We must have been sleeping for a moment there. Let's go down, Maka-chan says there is dessert!"

"Dessert! My favorite!" Patty stood up. "Let's go, onee-chan"

"Sure!" Liz smiled sweetly as she followed Patty out. Soul and Maka blinked, not comprehending the sudden change of events. They turned to Kid, who was seated alone by the wall, eyes still and body stiff.

"What happened to them? Are you okay?"

"They fell asleep while we were chatting. Its okay, I want to take some rest." Kid replied plainly without looking. Maka and Soul looked at each other, bewildered and bent down in front of Kid.

"Kid? You really okay?" Soul spoke this time. He did not expect Kid to glare at him and the weapon winced. Maka quickly pulled Soul up and signaled him to leave.

"Please tell us when you're hungry, okay? I'll get the kitchen to cook something for you to eat."

When the two left; the room was covered in darkness once more; the light from the hallway being blended into the wood that was the door. Kid feel himself slowly falling to the ground, not caring about seeing the neatly packed bed in a perpendicular angle, as the loathed voices returned in his head. For once, they were unified in saying the same thing and it rammed in his head loudly, serving as a painful reminder.

"Don't tell anyone about us anymore, or your friends will suffer worse!"

T.b.c


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Ragnarok  
Rating: PG 17 for darkness in the sense  
Genre: Mixture of angst, drama and some wee bit of romance and comedy  
Status: Ongoing  
Pairings: Black Star x Death the Kid, Soul X Maka  
Disclaimer: Soul Eater is owned by Ookubo Atsushi, not me...  
Summary: Kid had been terrorised by the same dream, amongst other things. Shibusen had cease existence, the people of Shibusen had gone into hiding... What had happened? And who was the secret admirer that took away his first kiss?

**A/N:** Hello!! Sorry for the long delay, finally here is the fourth chapter of 'Ragnarok', hahaha... I took this week's holiday to refine this chapter and make it, um, more readable. (Previously it was much, much, more messy, lol) And also forgetting (on purpose) to revise my lessons in the process, see how I sacrifice my studies for you all? :D

Okay, I am very sorry for this delay, hence I made this double the length from last chapter, more things will be known, A MAJOR TWIST, and just more angst than ever (supposedly most depressing chapter so far, though there'll be many humor moments, I am just weird like that)! I was wondering when Black Star and Kid would finally meet... Haha!

Oh yeah... finally Maka's mom apears in this chapter! I had always wanted to explore more about her, hence here is finally my chance. I know her name is Kami, but then that's all I know about her!! So I took my own initiative and explored the character... But for now, please read this chapter and accept my apologies...

**oONatsuOo and Evanescenses Angel** : You two are always there for me! :D Thank you so much darlings, I really thank you for your comments to brighten my day and please continue to stick to my story (s)... This chapter is to **YOU BOTH!** 8D

Shiruwanasu: Hehe, glad you like my story! :D Hero Loving Monday on the strike! Hahaaahahaha...

EDIT: I have to say here, coz I found out I got reader strikes but no reviews!! T.T Reviews are my life, readers, so please, comment if you read? I am going to say here, if I don't get at least five reviews I won't post the next chapter. I cannot believe I have to do this, but this author live on reviews and I am not having any! T.T That's all, please understand my condition. Thank you and have a nice day!

Here goes nothing...

CHAPTER IV

The walls were draped in the purest of gold, the light reflecting rather pleasantly on it and giving the large room a royal glow. The room was embellished with full grandeur, bearing an aura that was enticingly attractive and yet do not look misplaced. There were fur fox chairs, round tables of refined glass, and six intricately designed dragon pillars standing tall holding the living hall, among others that were just indescribable in terms of beauty, in its complete finish of an encompassing of tremendous exorbitance.

Maka Alban came from a very rich family, it was certain, Kid thought when he rubbed his own eyes and drunk in the sights. Last night he had only seen the disaster that was the dining hall, and now he took the opportunity when Soul offered to bring him a tour on the other rooms in the large mansion.

Soul tripped all of a sudden, and Kid turned back to his companion. The floor was of smooth white marble and sparkled brilliantly when shone by the sun above. After all, the roof of the living room was made of see through glass, and Kid smiled to himself at seeing his father flying above when he gazed up.

Shinigami showed him a thumb up and gave a full toothed beam before continuing to fly over them. Soul followed his gaze and smiled as well, before rising again with a jump. Kid wondered inwardly; where is his father going?

He kept silent as he followed Soul outside to the gardens; the latter moving rather enthusiastically all of a sudden.

Maka was standing by the bushes of lavenders, painting into her canvas what seemed to be a bust of somebody important. She noticed them and echoed them to come over.

The gardens, although mesmerising, painfully reminded Kid of the flowers in his dream and the young shinigami contemplated not going over in fear of recalling bad dreams. However, he still owned Maka (and Soul, although Soul was careful not to mention the incident to him this morning) apologies, and hence he braved himself to follow when the scythe had run to his meister and girlfriend and kissed her cheek. Maka smiled a little at Soul's gesture and to Kid's surprise, blushed.

_So usually people blushed when being kissed?_ He gulped in recognition of the feeling. He clutched his shirt covering his heart and thought; could it be…?

"Hey, Kid-kun, its good to come out and take in the fresh air, you can walk around the entire gardens if you want to, my mother has lilies, hyacinths, hibiscuses, lotuses and loads more that I couldn't keep track." Maka smiled; decked in a dirtied painter's uniform and holding a brush with a palette on her other hand; she looked highly professional. Soul gazed at her lovingly.

Young loves make his head spin, although he was not old to begin with. Looking at them, Kid smiled a little before noticing that Maka fidgeted a little while staring back. Almost immediately his brain clicked. He gave a bow to the astonished couple and mumbled his apologies.

"Maka, I want to apologize for yesterday. Same to you too, Soul. I am sorry. I was only having a fit." Kid muttered. Maka came forward and hugged her friend; and Kid momentarily wondered how Soul would be thinking; would he be jealous?

"Its okay, my friend. And no to whatever you are thinking." Maka pointed her finger upwards and wagged it. Kid broke into laughter for a minute, relieved over her easy acceptance, as Soul rolled his eyes and draped his arm around the girl, pointing to the picture.

"Now, tell me who this is."

"It's Shinigami-sama in his younger days! Don't you think he looks ravishing?" Maka swooned a little and Kid narrowed his eyebrows in disbelief. Soul, however, was twitching.

In jealousy, obviously.

"Not really." Soul mumbled; his face a furious red. Maka giggled and poked Soul's face, while another hand wrapped around his neck.

"You're such an idiot! Of course I wouldn't be interested in someone's who can be my father…"

"Maka!!"

"I definitely won't be interested in _that_." Maka deadpanned and released Soul to continue her painting. Kid watched Death Scythe running along with the Thompson sisters in such enthusiasm; arms stretched wide, and were actually trying to launch himself into Maka's arms when Soul stood in front of her, arms crossed in his self proclaimed 'cool' manner. Death Scythe promptly stopped and momentarily flinched. The Thompson sisters saw their meister and smiled at him; Kid forced himself to smile back, but it came out fake.

_After all that had happened yesterday, how come they are still standing here?_

"Kid, you okay?" Liz asked, concerned. Kid nodded promptly, not letting her see that he was thinking. The elder girl turned to her sister and listened to Patty exclaiming how big the swimming pool was in her hyperactive manner; arms outstretched and her face an extremely excited expression. Liz was excited too, it seems, as she flailed along with her sister. Kid frowned some more; this was highly out of character for Liz, but he did not voice out his thoughts, feeling like a lock was on his heart.

"_Ooh, punishment for the bad girls"_

"Oh, no wonder you were with them." Soul stroked his chin in an investigator's manner; you are peeping on the girls aren't you!"

"Don't accuse me!" Death Scythe raised his arms in horror and turned to his daughter to defend him. Seeing no response, he turned to the Thompson sisters, who ignored him. As a last minute resort he looked at Kid pleadingly; however, the latter was too deep in thoughts to notice him.

Death Scythe stopped his tirade. His face turned serious, and his hand slowly reached for Kid's shoulder, to nudge him. The young man had been acting weirdly from what he had heard from Maka and Soul (or from what he had eavesdrop from standing outside their room), especially yesterday, and he was with the sisters when they noticed Kid's comatose expression.

Not a peaceful sight.

He needed to talk to the teen as quick as possible, especially now that Shinigami-sama is out of the mansion.

His hand reached air as Kid slide away from him and went to Maka's other side. Death Scythe frowned.

_He noticed. _

* * *

Kid could feel the tension rising in him again as he pretended to admire Maka's painting, Death Scythe's eyes are burning on his face. Although Maka was a highly talented artist indeed (her painting was very real, as if reliving the bust on canvas), Kid could not concentrate. His mind was praying, and profusely at that.

_Don't ask me; don't ask me, don't ask me, I don't know what's going on_…

"Maka-chan!" a sweet, womanly voice called from afar, and everyone turned; the tension broke like pearls on a necklace. A woman in black hair till shoulder length, dressed in a blue pastel dress and wearing a straw hat, waved at them with all her might, smiling broadly. She looked very kind and inviting, the motherly type, walking towards them and giving Maka a hug. Kid questioned if this was Maka's mother. A man walking not so far behind made them gasp a little, though.

"Professor Frankenstein?"

"I am Kazuya Kami. I heard a lot about you." Maka's mother warmly took out her hand and smiled sincerely at Kid. The latter bowed sheepishly before reaching for the hand and shook it. "You are Shinigami's son?"

"I am Death the Kid, though you can call me Kid." Kid mumbled. Kami smiled some more and patted his head.

"Kid-kun? Sounds so sweet"

Kid nodded awkwardly and looked down; not daring to stare into the woman's eyes. At first glance, she reminded him of Maka, serious, cool, and smart, though at closer approach she gave him a Liz aura; motherly, loving and caring.

He did not know if Liz was even real anymore.

Kami clapped a while and ordered into the thin air.

"Sakura, please make sure the dining hall is tidied up accordingly and put the cat's picture upwards. Kid-kun does not like asymmetry." She instructed as her servant who suddenly appeared beside her; her tone firm and strict. The woman nodded and left her. Kid stared at her in surprise, how did she know? Kami glanced at him and winked.

Kid felt more uncomfortable than ever.

* * *

"Black Star-sama, Medusa-sama says that the potion is ready for testing." A servant announced at Black Star's room door. He winced a little as said person rose from the bed from where he was sitting, eyes gleaming with unsaid excitement.

Slowly, Black Star took the black cape hanging on the bed post and draped it over his back, tying the strings into a bow around his neck. At this while the young servant was observing his weapon, a curvaceous teenager, lay quite suggestively on the bed, and this made him drool. Black Star walked to the servant and stood in front of him in an intimidating pose.

"Touch her and you die."

"Yes, yes, Black Star-sama." A sharp glare. "Er, er, I mean I won't touch Tsubaki-sama at all!"

Looking at the sleeping figure on the bed, Black Star closed his eyes for a moment as if in prayer and covered his head with the cape's hood.

"Good. Let's go."

And he walked out, the nervous servant closing the door behind him.

* * *

The kitchen looked much better (and less scattered) than last night, Kid pondered as he sat on the dining table for the second time in two days while lunch is being served. Servants who he had not seen before suddenly sprang out of nowhere, a line of them standing by the sides holding dishes of various choices, compared to the few he had seen yesterday.

"Where are there so many people all of a sudden?" Kid whispered to Maka, who was seated beside him.

"These are okaa-san's personal servants. They follow her everywhere." Maka whispered back. "These servants are people okaa-san had saved and as gratitude pledged to follow her for life." Kid nodded in understanding as the people in white uniforms began serving the foods on the table in front of each of the people eating.

Across the table however, it was an entirely different situation.

Death Scythe could only swallow his saliva in anxiety as Frankenstein and Kami chatter non stop. Wedged between them, he could feel a sweat dropping from his head as the duo took no heed about his existence and laughed together over something he suspiciously wondered was at his expense, and Death Scythe tried to focus at poking his piece of chicken in what would best be described as a futile attempt to drown the voices of the two talkative adults.

"Kami-san, did you go to Fiji? I heard the Fijian flamingoes there are very extinct!" Frankenstein said happily.

Death Scythe felt a twitch coming on.

"Oh darling, of course I have! Though I dun recall seeing any flamingoes, maybe they really are nonexistent?" Kami pondered; a finger on her chin and stroking it like a beard. Death Scythe panicked all of a sudden, he can see this happening a mile away, something he was so accustomed to having been married to this woman (no, he will not take it that they had divorced because the legal proceedings have not finalised).

He began easing his chair slowly to come out, preventing himself from suffering injury…

"Haha… maybe…" Frankenstein replied cheerily, not noticing the woman's slowly clenched fist as she released her finger from her chin and brought it to her side. At this point, Death Scythe had fallen off the chair, sitting on the ground and noticing the woman's twisting her body to see Frankenstein face to face. "Although I was hoping I can do some research, it would be great!"

Gods.

"Kami Punch!" a full fledged punch came from the woman, throwing Frankenstein off balance and flying him off the chair. All the diners suddenly stopped their chatter and looked at the flinging object…er, human.

"Hey, I am back… WHAT THE FUCK?" For Frankenstein had unluckily landed on Marie, who just entered into the dining room.

"That teaches you never, ever, to prick my patience." Kami announced, now standing and a leg dangerously stepping on the chair, while unconsciously baring her fair thighs to Death Scythe who was still sitting on the floor and getting a generous view. His tongue fell out like a dog and he swore a nose bleed was coming… until a punch landed at his face. "And you too Spirit! Stop peeping like a maniac!" Shaking her head, Kami massaged her knuckles. "Why oh why can men be this idiotic and perverted? My poor knuckles…"

Major sweat drops from the four teenagers (well, Patty did not count as she started singing some spirited tribal song and danced around, going randomly, "Maka's mama is wonderful! Maka's mama was wonderful!"), who turned to each other.

"Now I know how Maka got her violence…" Soul mumbled. Maka twitched, and a minute later, Soul was lying on the floor, thanks to the infamous 'Maka Chop'. Kid immediately bent down and began eating his food with a much faster speed.

"Frankenstein, get off me!" Marie yelled and fisted his head, hard. Frankenstein, who suddenly realized that he was lying on the woman, got up slowly and rubbed his sore head. Marie rolled her eyes and walked to Kami, suddenly acting all sweet and innocent again. "Kami! I haven't seen you in years!"

"Neither have I!" Kami grinned back, and they hugged.

Leaving the two men, they turned towards the direction of the four teenagers, whose attention was still trained on the two women.

"Now that Marie is here, we need to discuss. Maka, Kid, Soul, follow us."

Kid felt a sweat drop coming.

* * *

"Snake, snake, cobra, cobra..." Medusa began chanting as Black Star sat in a meditation pose in the middle of a circle; Medusa had drawn it in black blood and covered Black Star with some drawings made from black blood as well. "Snake, snake, cobra, cobra!" her voice increased as the magical circle began spinning rapidly around Black Star. "Snake, snake, COBRA, COBRA!" her voice reached its limit and Medusa flung back to the wall as the circle spun too fast for her liking and producing gust; things began to fly around in the room, following the cyclonic motion and scattering everywhere.

Sitting inside, Black Star's hair started to fly out of its original accord; his usual sharp haired style was being messed up by the conjured wind, but the teenager did not budge. His face was contorted because of the impact and it threatened to disfigure his face. His shirt started to tear because of the impact of the wind and turned into shreds. Medusa grabbed the wall and stood up unsteadily, taking a handful of black powder and flung it at Black Star's direction, continuing her chant. At another corner, Eruka clasped her ears with her palms.

All of the sudden, the black powder turned into liquid, and began seeping into his body; forming a tattoo of a stag around his chest. The stag roared loudly; and the pieces which were flying round just now, burst into smithereens. Medusa watched as Black Star's eyes snapped open, face covered with the dripping blood.

Eruka yelled; the voice was too much for her to bear; and she fainted. Medusa looked at Black Star who was now standing on one leg and the other folded across his thighs, two palms placed together. Medusa chanted again and this time, it was Black Star who screamed, the black blood seemingly permeating. Vivid light illuminated the room, and all was bright. Medusa closed her eyes; she may be resistant to the noises, but she was not immune to everything.

Finally, everything cleared, and Medusa opened her eyes. Black Star remained at this position; as if nothing had happened. The distortion had subsided, his hair falling unevenly on his face, leaving only a mess on the ground where furniture used to stand, and stretched his fists a little. A stag tattoo was now imprinted at his chest, gleaming dark. He stood properly and turned to Medusa, who begun clapping.

And he smirked, outstretched fingers heading towards the witch.

"GAME, OVER."

* * *

"Why did you summon us?" Maka questioned when they entered Kid's temporary bedroom and Marie locked the door. Kami shot her daughter a worried glance and walked to the bed, promptly dropping herself on it.

"You three, can you come in front of me?" complying, the three sat in front of Kami while Marie stood by the window, watching them solemnly. "It's like this. I was given the task of finding Frankenstein, under Shinigami-sama's orders." A sigh. "And, I found out that, he had communicated with Medusa about a month ago."

"Which means…" Kid began. Kami nodded.

"He is directly under her control. Therefore, we have to be careful of him from now on."

"Then why bring him back?" Soul asked. Kami looked at him; then stared at Kid. Kid squirmed a little under her serious gaze.

"Kid's injuries are deeper than we thought. It is a very serious matter indeed." Kami muttered sadly as Maka and Soul's looks turned into disbelief. "Only Frankenstein can heal him completely. As Kid's injuries had been known throughout the shinigami and demon world, they would definitely attempt to harm him. That is why Shinigami-sama didn't went anywhere throughout this three months, until Kid woke up."

"But… my scars are all right!" Kid expressed in annoyance; his scars are healing very nicely! Kami shook her head sadly.

"No, you are not. When Black Star-kun slashed you, your soul was inadvertently split into two. I can only heal you physically, not mentally. And even then, it's your heart that controls your body, so my efforts are only temporary."

_A drop of sweat slowly and gently fell from his head as two parts of his heart quarreled…_

"How could it happen?" Kid did not believe this; he could not believe this, how can a simple sword harm his soul? He possesses a Shinigami's soul, not a normal one!

"Kid-kun, you have to believe me. As the side effects of the soul slashing, you now may have two thoughts in your head, two clashing personalities, like an angel or a devil perhaps?" Kid pretended not to notice his heart skipping a beat. "If we do not cure you as soon as possible, more bad things can happen."

"More… bad… things?" Maka frowned in concern.

"He may have split personalities if his mentality cannot bear the torture anymore."

Knock.

"Open the door Marie, it's Spirit." Marie nodded and went to the door, opening it to reveal Death Scythe, face serious and knowing. He walked in and Marie locked the door. "Are you okay? Did my punch go too hard?"

"It's just a little sacrifice." Death Scythe rubbed his cheek as if it was no matter and gave a lopsided smile. "I got the Thompson sisters to bring him back to rest."

"Oh yeah, what about Liz and Patty? They should know more about this…" Maka stopped when she noticed the look on Kid's face.

"They can't." Kid mumbled. "They can't."

"_Why did you let the nosey sisters interfere? It's only your matter with me!" the devil shrieked. The angel lay beaten by a side, unable to speak. "I am VERY ANGRY!" _

_Kid, who wanted to speak, suddenly felt an unholy force taking over his hands and legs. He tried resisting when a devilish idea came to his head. Realizing what that devil wanted to do, Kid turned to the doorknob and grabbed it hard. The devil forced his head backwards and he saw the faces of the sisters, who were suddenly terrified. Kid fell to the floor, still controlling himself, preventing himself from doing something he would regret. His legs began moving as his fingers twisted quite painfully and Kid had to let go of his grip. _

_He was losing the battle, and the angel inside was unable to do anything; he heard a faint "Stop him!" but Kid cannot do anything; his arms came to his sides as a measure so that he would not escape. He turned to the sisters finally; who until now was still shocked at the change of behavior. Reaching them, Kid went to Liz and Patty's side and his head twisted rather unnaturally, while the obscure moonlight shielded half of his face; making him looking a little eerie. Liz hugged her sister harder and tried to pin some sense back in her meister; whose hands suddenly came to his front in a vertical plane._

"_Kid-kun?"_

_And the next minute, he was strangling the two sisters with a hand each like no man's worth, his strength doubling by the minute, and all that was in his brain was, _

"_Kill! Kill! KILL!"_

Marie knelt in front of the troubled teen and hugged him.

"Its okay, you need not be afraid anymore… it's okay, we will help you…"

"No, its not!" Kid suddenly stood up.

"Kid, are you okay?" Marie held to his wrist; not letting him move. "You don't think so much, okay? We won't tell Liz or Patty, I promise."

_Their motionless bodies lay on the bed, no more breathing. At this instant, the devil seemed to be satisfied and returned into the crook of his mind. He could not believe this; he stared at Liz and Patty, his weapons, his friends…_

_His victims. _

"_Ooh, punishment for the bad girls" he could hear the person inside him hiss in glee._

_He retreated as far as he could, he felt his back hit the wall and sat down quickly, his face in pure shock. What had he done? What had he done?_

_When Maka and Soul came into the room, he had not dared to touch the two anymore. He killed them! His weapons… _

…_His friends._

"_Kid-kun?" Maka asked as she and Soul's heads appeared on Kid's door. "It's so silent here. What about you two, Liz and Patty? There's still dessert... Liz! Patty!"_

_They had died…_

"_Patty? Wake up! We must have been sleeping for a moment there. Let's go down, Maka-chan says there is dessert!"_

_As Liz's voice reverberated in the room, he could not believe his eyes as the duo stood up and walked out the door._

_What… happened?_

Then it struck him.

"Where are they heading?" he turned to Death Scythe, his heart suddenly beating faster than usual. Death Scythe frowned.

"They're going to the room at the third floor at the right… KID!" Kid released himself from Marie's grip, unlocked the door and started running; he was at the third floor; where was the right room? He began to run down the passageway.

* * *

"Thank you, my ladies, for taking me back." Frankenstein replied as he lay on the bed; a charming smile upon his face. "I cannot express my gratitude."

Liz took a wash cloth and began wiping his face. "You are sore from the punch."

"Yeah, but you great ladies will help me, won't you?" Patty who was taking the first aid kit from the cabinet, beamed at him sweetly.

"Sure, Professor, sure."

* * *

_Darn! Why are they so many rooms in this damn mansion? _Kid thought as he reached the third dead end. _Where is the Professor?_ He turned back and was about to run when Death Scythe stretched his arms and stopped him. Kid resisted him and in a fit of anger, bit into the man's arm. Taken aback, Death Scythe freed him.

_You are not going to win…_ the devil whispered... _NEVER!_

"NO!" Kid screamed back. "I can stop this! You don't stand in my way!" he continued running, not noticing a figure standing on the roof outside at the opposite block, eyeing him like a hawk.

_Oh no… what can I do?_

"Kid, stop this!" Maka had found him and with Soul as a weapon, placed it at his neck. "You have to calm down!"

"I cannot! I caused Liz and Patty to die! I cannot let Professor Frankenstein to suffer the same fate!" Kid yelled in desperation. "I have to stop this!" Clutching Maka's collar, he eyed her seriously, not even letting her any chance to tremble. "Tell me where they are, NOW!"

* * *

"What are you girls going to do for this old man?" Frankenstein muttered pleasingly as Patty took out the kit and placed it in front of him. "But before that, can I have some tea?" Liz nodded and began pouring water from a jug that was there, roughly passing it to the professor. "Now, now, where are your manners? A young lady like you should be gentle and polite, especially to your elders."

"Drink your tea or I won't be this courteous!" the voice seethed with rage as the cup slammed in front of him.

Frankenstein smiled sadistically.

"Now, now, where's the fun if I just let you girls play without joining?"

* * *

"Where is the damn room?" Kid screamed into Maka's ear, voice hinging at the edge of breaking. Unbidden, he did not stop raising his voice and running, even when his scar was starting to hurt like hell. He could feel the threads threatening to tear away and open his wounds, but he resisted the urge to fall down and faint.

He cannot do this now, not now… he must save Frankenstein!

"Here!" Maka pointed to a door and cracked it open with her scythe, the door falling down in a heap of rotten wood. "How…"

In the room, there Frankenstein was; the scientist lay sprawled on the wooden planked floor, his eyes not moving.

Kid's eyes bulged and he rushed to his Professor (former Professor now)'s side and scrutinized him. This is impossible, this is impossible… HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN?? As if on craze, Kid took hold of the Professor's limp body and began shaking him vigorously. Maka stared at him, stunned, as Soul rushed to his side and tried to pull him away from Frankenstein.

"Stop this, Kid!!" Soul shouted, his arms coming in front to grasp Kid's wrists. The young Shinigami writhed and struggled with the weapon, whose strength was not able to control the other.

"How can this happen?? How can this happen? How can…" And with the last words, the young shinigami Death the Kid fell to the ground, his scar finally torn into shreds in threads, to be claimed by the darkness.

"_My dear Kid-kun, our fun has just begun…"_

T.b.c

* * *

Dearest readers, just a minor note, Medusa is technically a snake, snake do not have ears, hence her immunity to loud noises. However, snakes do not like bright light, in fact they hate it, just thought i'll say here. :D

Read and review?


	5. Chapter 5

Back! As promised, 5 reviews and a chapter... Sorry for the delay, I rewritten this entire chapter because I find it bordering on idiosyncrasy and so I had to fix it up... :D I editted the pairing section of this story (No more Death Scythe X KamiX Frankenstein, coz the latter's dead no? But we will see what happens...) and the summary also, coz I find the previous summary not that relevant for the chapters beyond here anymore... Oh yeah, last chapter was really damn long, so I have reduced the length of this chapter, so that it won't be too lengthy to read... Sorry if I caused any eye pain from you reading last chapter! :D I think the next chapters would be around this length also...

Anyway, finally Ragnarok and Chrona appear! Although the name I picked for this fic has little to do with them, but hey, he deserve credit for me picking the name!

On a side note, thank you to readers of 'The Morning After', I find after writing oneshots I get inspiration for writing 'Ragnarok'. Am I weird?

Title: Ragnarok  
Rating: Hmmm... quite dark on the sense, I'll give it PG13. May increase in later chapters.  
Genre: Mixture of angst, drama and some wee bit of romance  
Status: Ongoing  
Pairings: Death the Kid X ?, Soul X Maka  
Disclaimer: Soul Eater is owned by Ookubo Atsushi, not me...  
Summary: The moment they are out of Shibusen, Kid's path is being rewritten. The destruction of the Shinigami world is imminent, and something peculiar is happening to him...

unerase: Its okay, ne? As long as you comment this chapter :D

DeafLizgon: Same! His cute emo look makes me like him a lot in the first place, hehe... For that you have to ask Ookubo-sensei... -wants 12 tankuobon- Lol, he will be even more handsome than Asura, that is certain! :D Maybe I am just biased, lol...

FFFanatic: Thank you so much, I am trying the best way I can.

ano miss: Hehehe... agonizing suspense isnt my forte, ya know... but I try. Chapter 5 here new and ready! :D

hikarru: Updated!

azab: Lol, now I updated here, hehe...

Rambling too much! Here we go!

CHAPTER V

It was a different dream from any other. Kid was sitting by the corner of a dark room, a room so dark he cannot even see a minor detail. Legs folded to his chest, he was looking at nothing, a neutral expression hanging on his face, silently and unconsciously comforting himself in the unfamiliar darkness. He had not moved since landing here; too many things were running across his head.

Slowly, as if time trickling by could return full circle, his brain returned to the very things he had been trying to prevent thinking about. From his waking up, the two dearest persons to him had died. Reason? Unknown. Of course, his Professor died too, but the bond he had with his two companions was just too strong to not care about and pretend ignorance.

All. Dead.

He just never imagined that he would be the one to end their lives, no matter how the circumstances. They had promised; a silent promise untold; to remain partners and battle in fights. To win. To help Patty and Liz gain Death Scythe status.

Liz. Patty. His best friends, as much as Kid had never admitted it. Who else would know Kid inside out so well like a page waiting to be read?

Kid rammed his fist at the wall at this in pure anguish.

"Ouch!" his brain hurt all of a sudden. Gripping his head as the pain subsided and rudely awakened from his thoughts, he blinked as light slowly culminated in front of him; someone was sitting there all the time and he had never taken notice. The other held a hand up in the blurry gaze and whimpered a little; Kid thought that perhaps, the other person was rubbing his eyes after waking up from a sleepless dream. Did he wake the other?

"Who's there?" Kid asked, slowly building courage to stand up. The whimpering continued, and it seemed to glow, light building up at increasing speed all of a sudden to illuminate the figure, and the first thing Kid noticed was…

A halo?

A Kid look-alike who was dressed in pale robes sat on the other side of the cubicle, the faint light from his halo slightly revealing his feature. A pair of tattered wings hung dead behind his back, stained and dirtied, feeling more like a burden than a useful body part. He looked at Kid forlornly; eyes blank and face pale, scaring Kid of his own reflection for a moment.

Kid ceased moving and stayed where he was, a hand placed on the wall for support, legs slightly bent, feet rooted to move any further.

"You didn't kill your friends, the evil part of you did." Angel Kid spoke calmly; his eyes trained on Kid. "You shouldn't be feeling remorseful."

"But… but I killed them with my bare hands!" Kid nearly screamed; it was a fact, is it not?

Angel Kid looked away, sighing.

"Do you want to stay guilty or do something to amend the situation?"

Bull's eye. It effectively cut off the thoughts in Kid's head, and he thought he saw some black ink imprinted on the wall behind Angel Kid slowly disappearing…

"What was… that?"

"Your black thoughts, of course. You do not realise this whole room is caused by you?" Gaping like a fish out of water, Kid could only accept a gist of Angel Kid's words. He sat down and looked around.

"This… this is my brain?"

"The evil part of your brain, you cretin. For every bad stuff you think about, this room grows stronger and effectively killing me slowly." Angel Kid seemed to have lost his temper. "The devil twin control this place, you are just making him stronger if you continue to think guilt."

"But…" Kid looked around. He surely does not remember having that many evil thoughts… how did this room got so large? "Um… Angel? Can I ask a question…?"

"You seem to forget I am part of you." Angel Kid snapped indignantly. "I _know _what you are thinking." Standing up, he walked over to Kid, and then kneeled next to him. "I am running out of time, and the Devil's powers are increasing. He can magnify whatever evil thought you have, and create a comfortable abode for himself to reign. Please, save me if you don't want to lose in the battle to darkness, and lose yourself."

A push, and Kid had no time to react as a vertex of a black hole was suddenly pulled him down and down, further away from the angel, who's urgent and pleading eyes was the last thing he remembered…

* * *

"Black Star-kun." The voice of a certain voluptuous teenager awoke Black Star from his reverie, and Black Star turned to look at Tsubaki, awake from her unconsciousness and with a grim look in her face. "What had you done?"

"It's none of your business." Black Star muttered, his eyes returning to his front; Tsubaki suddenly realised she was sitting in a car; her meister was driving beside her. It must be an old car, Tsubaki thought, because her seat kept creaking and she can feel rough bumps from under her. Tsubaki bit her lip and scrutinised her meister, eyes serious.

"I need to know why you and Medusa made the deal. What had she done to you?"

"I took in black blood." Black Star replied. "I need strength. She was willing to offer me that. Unfortunately…" his lip curled in a wicked smile; a smile that Tsubaki remembered Shito-sensei had mentioned as the smile of his father White Star, and shuddered. "I did not honour my part of the promise."

"…Did you kill her?"

"Impossible for me to kill someone with such great witchcraft power, no?" Black Star replied again; the smile had faded, but he did not look at Tsubaki. "I just did whatever it is that I should be doing."

"You do know this way you are only ruining yourself!" Tsubaki snapped desperately, not knowing what was wrong with her meister. "You had broken the deal; she will find her honchos and kill you!"

"No she won't." Black Star replied coldly. "Not when we had her pawn."

"Pawn?" Tsubaki frowned, at the same time unconsciously glimpsing at the side mirror and saw a tied figure at the backseat of the car, hands and mouth gagged. Her eyes bulged to that of saucers. "You… you kidnapped… but… how did you…?"

"I have a person in mind that I need to visit right now, Tsubaki. Follow me and please keep quiet; I need to drive, and you know how reckless I can be when I don't pay attention."

* * *

"Maka?" Soul mumbled, looking at his girlfriend, who was sitting by the window in Kid's room, the latter still comatose. It had been a day after all that had happened, and Maka had difficulty sleeping the previous night. She had been guarding by Kid's side while the others held a small funeral for Frankenstein at the main hall. Turning to look at his patched wounds, Maka felt shivers. How could Black Star have done this to his good friend?

She knew they were good friends, from the camaraderie Black Star and Kid had. It was very different from the way he communicated with Soul or other people; the way Black Star treated Kid, was in fact, even more worse than how he treat the others. Every possible attempt Black Star can in teasing or causing Kid more bodily harm; it will be taken with glee. However, every time after that the duo would go and get drinks together; as if nothing terrible is done.

She did not understand what had happened.

Soul stood by Maka's side and gently caressed her back; he felt her stiffness and want to assuage her. Maka turned to look at Soul and took a sigh, her head leaning at Soul's stomach; wanting to take some relief from thinking.

"How could this happen, Soul? I don't understand. What is happening?"

"Black Star wants to be stronger." Soul replied, but the feeling of uncertainty loomed in his words. He was just trying to find a plausible answer for all this to comfort Maka. "He always treated Kid as his rival to beat in Shibusen."

"Impossible." Maka shook her head again; eyes back to the window, which gleamed hollow in the moonlight. "This talk about Black Star becoming a Kishin for power; it's ridiculous. I knew him since we're kids, Soul. Black Star is not that kind of person, he… he just isn't."

"I don't know the reason myself, Maka." Soul finally truthfully replied; gently enclosing his arms around Maka and sighed deeply; the current situation is too hard for them to comprehend. Soul realised that this situation is probably bigger than what they had anticipated; it is still sending cold shivers down his spine at the seriousness of the situation. It had all began with Kid's wound and its complexities which they will learn later, them fleeing Shibusen for reasons known only to the adults; and now the ambiguity surrounding Black Star, doing nothing less than confusing him.

His meister suddenly stood up, her eyes in shock and her body stiffened.

A glance and Soul understood.

Maka's hand outstretched to intercept the scythe that was Soul as she jumped on the window ledge. A figure was running away, the other had known she was aware of the presence. Berating herself inwardly for the rash action; Maka did the next not-so-sensible act; she jumped out of the room window to land two storeys below.

* * *

"Who are you?" Maka asked, her voice turning up an octave as she gave chase over the black figure, which was seemingly flitting through the shadows. "Why are you observing Kid-kun? How long have you been here? Why are you observing us? Answer me!"

Swinging Soul to the figure's body dangerously, Maka was on the verge of anger, frustration, or a combination of both. The person turned to his left (Maka is very sure her opponent is a male) and effortlessly dodged the attack, speeding up his movements to escape Maka.

"Maka, right side!" Soul exclaimed, and Maka's hand swung to her right, nearly slicing the man's arm. He sidestepped to his left and produced a sword; finally looking back at Maka, effectively ending the chase.

"I do not wish to harm you. But please leave me alone." Mifune calmly stated; his eyes were tired and he looked pale; but held on his sword firmly nonetheless. "I do not want to fight you."

"I do not care!" Maka take no heed to Mifune's call, her scythe suddenly high above her head; in an attacking position. Mifune coldly held out his sword to hold her attack as Soul swung down on him, hard.

Resisting further attacks from the meister, Mifune tried to hold on to the attack as long as he could, his knee bending down in protest; Maka was giving her full strength in attempting to kill him. Swiftly changing to his right, Mifune let Maka's scythe fall on the ground, the force she produced embedding it hard.

"You are not in a state of calm, girl. You cannot fight this way." Mifune bluntly spoke. Maka stared at him with a look of loath; she pulled Soul out again rashly and swung it to Mifune's side…

Suddenly Soul stopped, his body semi forming, and he stared at Maka in concern.

"Maka, what's wrong with you?"

Taken aback, Maka paused. Mifune looked down as she stopped her attack and took a deep breath.

"All right, just answer my questions." Maka replied shakily, raising Soul again so that he is eye to eye with Mifune's sword. "Why are you observing Kid-kun? Have you been observing for a long time…? Who ordered you? …Is it Arachne?"

"I cannot answer you." Mifune replied. "But I am not the only uninvited guest here, nor am I the longest observer; and I also do not know if the others have more malicious intentions."

"What? There are more?" Maka snapped, suddenly feeling dizzy. How many more under worldly creatures had assembled at her mother's mansion? What are their intentions? To mean harm or good? Losing her focus a while; she did not realise when Mifune took advantage of the situation and swiftly disappeared into the night, only returning to full consciousness when Soul wrapped his arms around her tightly for the second time that night.

"Maka, control yourself, please."

"Soul." Maka mumbled; but that one word was enough to make Soul's breath got stuck in his throat; he recognise that tone. "We must do something."

* * *

Kid's eyes snapped open immediately as he heard noises from his window; a gut feeling told him it must be Maka. He kept quiet as he watched her ponytails bobbing behind her uneasily as she ran into the woods with Soul. A hand on the window ledge, his other hand traced the specks of blood over his wound; it is bleeding on automation now, Kid realised belatedly that the wound is like his hourglass; giving him the time he has left.

Like Angel Kid had said, time is running out…

"…_and lose yourself."_

He will die if he continues to stay in the valley of despair. Eyes closed, Kid muttered a small prayer under his breath, pushing any awful feelings. He can do this. "Gods, please give me a little bit more time. I need to clear everything and return Liz and Patty their rightful truth."

Squeezing his chest just slightly tighter, Kid went to look for threads and needles.

* * *

"Is everything ready?" Kami asked as servants placed various stuffs on the dining table; everyone else standing around the room. "Okay, good. You all can go out now." When the white uniformed figures left the hall, she glanced at everyone, her voice authoritative albeit in a whisper. "Seeing the twist of events, it is no longer safe for us to stay here. We will split into packs and do our tasks differently; and thankfully Kid-kun had also awakened in time. I will follow Kid-kun, Maka-chan and Soul-kun, we will go to find Shinigami-sama to inform him of our predicament; I know where he is. Marie and Spirit, you two will go to locate Shito, Mira, Yumi and Justin; we need all the help we can get now. I will inform you all of the meeting place soon, it is not safe to talk longer. I have a secret passageway down near the wine cellar; we will move from there and split our ways. Understood? I have supplied all that we need here, weapons, maps, and food supplies able for us to last for about three weeks."

No words came from the table as everyone took a pack each; Kid's pack was visibly lighter as he had just woke up; but things were moving so fast that nobody was asking him about what happened regarding Frankenstein, Liz or Patty. Kid was also only swiftly briefed before being dragged to the kitchen; it was no time for dilly dallies, in Kami's own words.

"Kami-sama, the followers have been placed at our respective spots. We will take watch here for the intruders." Sakura announced respectfully as she bowed in front of her mistress. "I hope to serve you again."

"I will miss all of you." Kami attempted to smile; but it came out fake and forced. "We will be leaving now."

"Yes, Mistress." Sakura bowed again; turning to open the door of the wine cellar, which was just behind the dining table. "You all may go now."

Bowing back at her servant; Kami started to walk the stairs down below.

* * *

"Chrona, where are you?" a sharp snake-like tone pierced through the teenager's head, causing the young teenager to hold her ears to the high frequency.

"Here… here, mother." Chrona uneasily replied to the call, sitting up from her bed where she had been lying. Ragnarok coming out from her back and perched on her back. "What is it?"

"I have a little mission for you, my dear daughter. A simple mission."

The tone was so deadly that the young teenager shivered and stood up from her bed; she was currently lodging at a guest house after running an errand for Medusa to kill some humans. She was looking forward to go back and visit Maka, her best friend. Looks like her plan have to be postponed.

"What…What is the mission, mother?" Chrona squeaked meekly, internally wishing her mother won't make her go kill some innocent humans again; her heart was already being eaten with internal guilt at having to kill her last victims.

"Kill Death the Kid for me."

Chrona wondered if her mother can read minds.

* * *

"Kid-kun, are you okay?" Maka asked, concerned as Kid followed them; abandoning his skateboard. The three teenagers were positioned in the middle; Kami and Marie in their front and Spirit following their backs. "I hope you are feeling better."

"I think so." Kid replied truthfully. "Thank you very much for your concern."

"We are friends, after all." Soul smiled, looping a shoulder around his friend. "We will stand by you, no problems."

Kis smiled back gratefully, holding his pack to him closely. Maka who was holding a lantern in the dark passageway grinned a little. Whatever questions that was bugging her brain, was left at the backburner for now. Kid's smile is just not worth of taking away. They still have the time.

"Everybody, we have reached the end." Whatever Kami was discussing with Marie had definitely finished as they reached a door. Holding her lantern, Kami raised it to take a good look at everybody to make sure there is no one else. Satisfied, she produced a key and placed it at the lock, proceeding to turn it open. "We will split now. Outside this door, there are two passageways. Marie and Spirit will take the right passageway; the rest following me will take the left. From now on we will be in the woods. It will be perilous, please be alert at all times. We cannot risk more deaths." The last sentence was whispered slower than the rest, as if Kami knew they are vastly outnumbered by whatever was out there.

Kid swallowed his saliva, hard, feeling tears nearly coming to his eyes, unruly feelings forcing their way to the surface. He took in a deep breath. A pat at his back made him turn to see Spirit's assuring beam. Kid nodded slightly, emptying his mind before turning back to Kami.

"Goodbye Kami, you must stay safe." Marie said as she hugged her friend, who had now opened the door. An ancient creak was proof of that. Seeing the dark outside, a big space had separated into two paths; everything else was not apparent. "Come on Spirit, we must move."

"Okay. Goodbye Kid-kun, Soul-kun. Bye, Maka-chan. Bye Kami." Spirit muttered under his breath as he stood by Marie. "Don't dare die before me!"

It was meant as a joke but Maka suddenly flung herself to her father and began crying hard. Taken aback, Spirit awkwardly hugged his daughter and breathed a little more heavy.

"Bye… Papa." Maka said under her breath. Spirit heard it nevertheless, but gave no acknowledgement.

"Let's go, Marie. We have no time." Marie, having released herself from Kami, nodded. The duo started to move to the path at the right.

"Let's linger no longer as well. Come on." Kami ordered as she started to walk into the left passageway; Soul comforting the sniffing Maka and Kid silently following.

* * *

"We are here." Black Star muttered as he pressed his legs on the brake, jolting Tsubaki out from her restless sleep. The teenager woke up and looked around; it resonated sinister and deadly vibes; she heard some owls hooting in the distance while ghostly trees waving gently gave her goose bumps. If Medusa's place was horrifying, this place would win hands down the award for scariest place alive.

"Black Star-kun… who are we seeing?" Tsubaki could mumble in fear as her meister had alighted the car and opened the door of the back seat.

"You don't know?" Black Star feigned shock as he dragged his hostage out of the car. "Why, we are going to see Arachne."

t.b.c

* * *

Okay... fifth chap finished! Well, I was just by my Reader's Traffic, Apparently I have 349 hits and 150 visitors to this story as a whole... Then why do I only have 6 reviews?? Please, please, don't be a silent reader... Leave me reviews and make this author happy! :D

Note: Five reviews at least if you want the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

To say that I am happy... is an understatement. I am overjoyed! :D Thank you for your reviews. Haha... Uh, let's just say you guys are lucky that my muse pestered me to do this chapter quickly since school starts tomorrow... myschoolwillkillmeyouknow

Um, from now my updating will be very, very slow, or maybe not, because my major exams are in November and I want to take time off to study. Very sorry if I will make you guys upset, I am upset myself... From now the plots will be much much clearer, especially since Black Star's spoiler is out. You should understand, no? This is the reason why he attacked Kid in the very first place.. Oops. MY spoiler. XD Anyway, if you still have stuff that you do not understand, please tell me through your review or PM and I will try to reply you as soon as time permits. I certainly hope I can make everyone understand because this arc of Kid's two sides will end soon, and I want everyone to be prepared with me as we jump to the main plot! I know everyone will kill me now... Six chapters and still no real plot yet... But please don't? :D May God bless everyone, and review if you want to continue reading my not so worthy piece of fic. :D

Oh yeah, btw, I started to realise I can write loads of descriptions on imaginary and scenery or stuff but never much on human speech... Maybe it's my weakness? O.o

Shadow Khu and Lady Tigolf: Seriously, do you believe that both of your reviews made me update this quickly? :D Thank you! and I saw your profiles too, haha, you two make me very very happy! Thank you!

anomiss: Lol, that will come round next chapter or so. A meister can never not have a weapon! (Unless they're Frankenstein... O.o) Thank you! :D

DeafLizgon: Yup, hope my Mifune is IC? O.o Wahaha, please read this chapter and I hope to answer your questions, if not, there's always a review button! :D Um, Asura eh? Truth be told, I am still thinking about his role... But Asura will come out, I hope. Sorta dedication to you? XD

FF Fanatic: You make me blush and I had foolishly jumped around my bed for the whole day :D I think though, that there're many more great writers of Soul Eater fanfics, but still, thank you very much! Here's next chapter!

Title: Ragnarok  
Rating: Hmmm... quite dark on the sense, I'll give it PG13. May increase in later chapters.  
Genre: Mixture of angst, drama and some wee bit of romance  
Status: Ongoing  
Pairings: Death the Kid X Black Star, Soul X Maka  
Disclaimer: Soul Eater is owned by Ookubo Atsushi, not me...  
Summary: The moment they are out of Shibusen, Kid's path is being rewritten. The destruction of the Shinigami world is imminent, and something peculiar is happening to him...

CHAPTER VI

Maka lay on the bed, her eyes slowly flitting open to look at the ceiling. Some birds were twittering from a faraway place as if inviting the arrival of dawn. The sky was still dark, although there were specks of light reflecting above her. Yawning, she closed her eyes to go back to sleep, only to realise she was without a blanket. Shuddering a little from the cold at her skin, she turned to her left to take the blanket and snuggle further into sleep, but it would not budge. Sitting up, she frowned viciously at Soul who had hogged the blanket away from her, his face scrunched in what seem to be a nice, perverted dream. Disgusted as Maka saw drool unceremoniously appearing on her boyfriend's opened mouth and dripping on his pillow, all thoughts of sleep was quickly slinked off her brain. Jumping off the bed, Maka flinched a little at the cold of the floor. After slipping on her slippers and getting a coat for protection against the temperature, she went to the balcony, sitting on one of the chairs and drinking in the view, which was insinuatingly lightly painted with a hue of orange.

"Hey." Maka jerked as Kid came to the balcony as well and sat beside her. "What a nice morning, isn't it?"

Tensing a little, Maka nodded back in response. Kid bit his lip in what looked like deep remorse, and sighed.

"Kid-kun." Kid looked up again and gazed at her. "I am not angry at you for anything. I am just a little shocked."

"Well, I brought all this upon us, no?" Kid sound resigned. "First you all fleeing Shibusen, then me going crazy, and Patty, Liz and Professor Frankenstein's death, now fleeing your mother's home, there is so much to take in so little time…"

"It's not entirely your fault, Kid-kun. I know you do not wish for things to be like this as well." Maka smiled, a smile that reached her eyes, and for the first time in days, Kid found that could respond with a full hearted smile as well, so he did. Maka felt a tight breath released off her chest. "I am certain things will get for the better once we get to the heart of the problem." _Once we get to Black Star, _was left unsaid. Kid gave an understanding nod, quietly clutching his coat a little closer for warmth.

Kis understood something about Maka a long time ago that he had found to be very accurate today; chatting with Maka alleviate his negative feelings greatly. It was something special about Maka that made Kid happy, something he can only associate with a warm, comfortable yet familiar feeling, like he can let his guard down and just be himself without resistance. It was something he rarely felt.

Kid was very certain though, that it was not love; Maka did not appeal in_ that_ way to him, and Soul would definitely be breathing fires down his neck if he dare think about Maka non-platonically. Maybe it is very good friendship? Kid unconsciously stroked his ring; the one at his thumb, as he pondered.

He is very grateful, no matter how.

"Thank you, very much."

A moment of comfortable silence reigned as the sun finally glows above them, shining in its full glory on the now blue canvas, signaling the night's rest.

"Anyway, I have a question, something I think only males would understand. Do all guys have wet dreams?" Maka shrugged, nudging to Soul who was now trying to make out with his pillow. Kid laughed a little lightly and a pink tint came to his cheeks.

"Well, don't all healthy males?" Kid answered teasingly, smirking like a Cheshire cat as Soul scrambled for something in the air and loose his footing, falling on the ground with a grunt.

Maka laughed and turned back to seeing the city's view appearing in full bloom before her, suddenly feeling that the morning was not as cold as she had expected.

* * *

"Okay, after a good night's rest, we can move again." Kami announced over breakfast. "I take it everyone slept well?"

Nods from the table. Kid wiped his mouth with a napkin gracefully as he finished his breakfast. Maka was drinking her milk while Soul, who was the last to wake up, was gobbling his breakfast like there's no tomorrow, creating quite a mess.

No one dared to look at him.

"Okaa-san, may I know where will we be going?" Maka asked politely, now having finished her milk.

"Today we will reach Shinigami-sama's place." Kami muttered. After two days of traveling and no mishaps (even Kid's wounds are not snapping open at their own will), she is inwardly glad that their travels were smooth. How was Spirit's and Marie's journey, she briefly wondered.

She decided not to think about the prospect of seeing Shinigami-sama.

"Okay." Kid answered, adjusting his shirt's buttons. While traveling, Kami had made sure they deserted all their normal fighting clothes for more normal outfits. While Kid was somewhat uncomfortable with the white shirt and pants, he was allowed to retain his ring his father gave him. Maka was in a normal pastel dress and Soul, being Soul, wore a normal hoodie over shorts.

"We will be moving in ten minutes. I will handle the checking out, you all go get your luggage and we will meet at the front door." Kami stood up, just as Soul began diving deeper into his cereal.

"Death the Kid…" a voice got louder from a secluded spot in the hotel's cafeteria. Hearing it, Kid's head suddenly stood up, only managing in a split second to look at the perpetrator as Chrona came out from the dark, Ragnarok in hand, charging towards the table…

* * *

"Arachne is pleased." Mosquito, Arachne's butler mentioned as he came knocking into Black Star and Tsubaki's room. "Though I must say, you are certainly taking a deep risk in delivering. Medusa will kill you."

"I am taking a risk, and willingly." Black Star answered coldly, standing up from his bed. "You know what I need."

"She still wants to know the authenticity." Mosquito answered. "Or she would have come herself."

"Black Star…" Tsubaki murmured, trying to stop her meister from going near the butler. Black Star ignored her and walked to Mosquito his eyes looking down on the obviously shorter man.

"If she don't trust me she would have killed me, no?"

A snicker. "You are not an idiot."

A knowing smile. "Who do you want me to test it on?"

"The Shinigami." Mosquito answered, his eyes sharpened to that of darts. "Can you do that?"

"With pleasure." Black Star answered with venom in his words. "As long as she honours the deal."

"What is the deal?" Tsubaki asked in terror; she had not heard Black Star's discussion with Arachne, and was worried. From Medusa, he wants strength and the power of black blood, from Arachne…? She looked at her left and right; Mosquito and Black Star stared at each other, neglecting her. The butler nodded.

"Agreed. You better get moving."

Tsubaki felt her blood chill with the unforgiving tone.

* * *

"What do you want?" Kid spat as Ragnarok attacked like a mad man, swinging to and fro without stopping. "Are you crazy?"

"Chrona! Stop this!" Maka tensed as she tried to stop her friend, only to be flung to a wall, feeling her back aching in pain. Many people had run out of the cafeteria in confusion, except for a lone figure at the end of the cafeteria, quietly nursing his tea…

"I am very, very sorry! I have to do this!" Another gash at Kid, who was trying to defend himself by positioning Soul between Ragnarok's crazed mouth. "I am very, very sorry; please don't be angry at me!"

"Chrona, you must stop now!" Kid warned in alarm; he can feel a sudden part of him cackling… it is not good. He let his wavelength resonate with his friend's, letting Soul spin the way he had seen Maka, preparing to let Soul fall on Ragnarok…

_Do you miss Liz and Patty? You killed them…_

A sudden stop, as Kid felt himself struggling.

Damn.

_Control yourself now!_ Angel Kid nearly shrieked in alarm.

"Control…" Kid whispered to himself as Chrona saw through his lack of concentration and gashed his arm. Falling back on his back, Kid felt the impact bruising his spine and loose his hold on the weapon. At the same time, Maka came and picked up Soul. She glared at Chrona.

"Are you feeling any better fighting us like this?" Maka berated as Soul reunited with his rightful owner and she swung her scythe high in the air. "You are taking on a vulnerable person who hasn't even healed from his wounds properly!"

"You are going to regret this." Soul cursed as Maka turned her back around and in a twirl took her scythe's blade crashing on Ragnarok.

On the floor, Kid's eyes grew wide.

_Look at you! All weak and useless!_ Devil Kid laughed. _Can't even fight a girl._

_Shut up! _Kid clutched his hands to his ears, trying to fend off the voice.He knows he can fight this, he just need to concentrate…

_You think you can stop me? Maybe once in a while, MAYBE, but you know I am always here watching… you know I am the only one who can help you…_

_SHUT UP!_ Angel Kid had used the last of his energies to fight the scourge, now only able to wail, and the weak power Kid had felt with him resisting Devil Kid was slowly diminishing… Kid felt his pulse racing, the feeling to fight dominating his senses, making him unable to breathe, unable to breathe…

_Kid-kun sweetheart, do you need me to fight for you? I will guarantee a painless death for your opponent…_

Kid's eyes suddenly convulsed. Clumsily, his head turned to a side, and his body stiffened. He stood up.

_Now that's a good boy…_

"What is taking you people so long?" Kami opened her mouth, preparing to berate them when she saw the battle.

And Kid.

"I will win." Kid muttered without emotion, reaching for a nearby chair and smashing it straight over Chrona's head without hesitation.

Everything stopped.

* * *

"ARGH!!" Black Star clutched his head, gripping until his knuckles turn white, as he fell on the ground uncontrollably. Tsubaki gaped at him in horror, and almost immediately knelt by her meister, holding his shoulders to stabilise him. Black Star pushed her away with an arm and Tsubaki was flung to the bed, her head making contact with the wall. She immediately jumped down and ran back to her meister, who was now trying to pull his hair out.

"Black Star-kun!"

"GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY!!" Screaming, his head plunged on the floor in a quick motion, and almost immediately a pool of blood came seeping out…

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kami swear her voice chords are on the verge of breaking as Kid stood one legged on the chair, the other swinging in mid air. His eyes are bloodshot and hand still holding a piece of wood from the chair that had ended on Chrona's head. His face gave no emotion, just blank looks as he sang a song in a language no one understood, suddenly amused. Chrona was sprawled on the ground, blood gushing out from her head by his attack, her limbs in twisted directions, and Maka was rooted on the ground, seeing with shocked eyes.

"What a beautiful sight, my dear princess bathed in blood…" Kid murmured; a sarcastic note apparent in his voice.

Maka felt as if her heart could jump out from her body when Kid pointed at her, his eyes suddenly deadly.

He jumped off the chair with ease and walked towards her. Soul transformed back into himself and stood in front of Maka, his hands opened wide in defence.

"Don't you dare."

"Soul Eater Evans." Kid drawled, rubbing his palms together as if contemplating something. "Always protecting his sweet young girlfriend. I wonder how she would look like if I add a nail on her head and hang her by a window."

"Kid-kun, control yourself NOW." Kami warned. "I know you are in there."

"That weakling?" The evil Kid looked innocent for a pretty while, as if not comprehending her words. "Why, he had decided to let me control him."

"Impossible. When he knows you will destruct him." Kami answered. Kid licked his lips, and gazed at the woman.

"You know, I wonder where Maka's genes came from. Looks like the mother's very attractive too…"

"Charge!" Maka took Soul in her grip and swung it to Kid; the latter jumping on a table and evading. "Demon Hunter!"

Maka's most powerful attack shot straight to Kid, the latter shooting straight to the wall of the end of the cafeteria.

Kami ran to her daughter and stared at her in disbelief.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Beside her, Maka's eyes enlarged as well at realising the stance she had used on her friend, dropping Soul on the ground. The latter rubbed his head as he turned back into human form.

"She was bottling her anger, frustrations and everything. When she saw a potential attack on her mother, she unwisely uncorked the hidden feelings and shot it all to the poor boy up there." The man who until now, had not say a word, stood up from his end of the cafeteria. "Maka Alban, you need anger management."

* * *

"Black Star??" Tsubaki's hands are around her meister again as he had ceased moving. Black Star slowly removed himself from the ground, blood falling down to his face as Tsubaki got a cloth and started with her might to stop the blood flow. "Are you all right?"

"I am now." Black Star replied, taking in deep breaths. "I am now."

"You scared me!" Tsubaki uttered, having wiped all the blood off his face. "What is going on?"

"This…" Black Star pointed to his wounded head. "… Is the reason why I had to flee Shibusen."

* * *

"Is Kid-kun all right?" Came a whisper as the unknown man extracted the now lifeless Kid from the wall, where he was stuck

"Still living." The man replied, letting the teenager stay in his arms. "Just bruises and wounds, though I must say his threads had split open again."

"I am so sorry Kid-kun!" Maka ran to his side, tears flowing out like no ends. "I am so sorry! I do not mean to let this happen to you!"

"Maka." Soul walked to her and hugged her from behind. "Take deep breaths."

"You are lucky your weapon is still rational in times like these." The man replied, his gruff voice stern.

Kami took a look at the stranger's attire. He looked very familiar…

"Who are you?" she found herself asking.

"You forgotten me, Kazuya Kami?" the man looked up from under his cowboy hat, who until now had given cover to his features and Kami gasped. "What's the surprise?"

t.b.c

* * *

Okay... here's my first OC... who's the man? Wait for the next chapter of course. :D Oh yeah, I sprinkled another little spoiler I twisted myself (which deviates from the manga/anime) in the beginning of this chapter... Anyone noticed?

Same old, please, please, don't be a silent reader...

Note: Five reviews at least if you want the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

First of all... Thank you to all readers of last chapter! I am really grateful that people still read my fic and the idea I bring... Hehe... this came out faster than I expected, which is kind of a shock to me, but then, I always do that... XD Um, my exams only left three papers and I am glad to say I am faring quite well, so I am happy for that too. :D Thanks to all readers of Changeling, please do inform me if you want me to write more Adult! Black Star and Adult! Kid, coz seriously I get a knack for that now, hehe...

Uh, you see, I will be uprooting soon, so I will try to post next chapter as fast as I could before I go through all the adaptation and stuff with the new environment. But of course, it depends on reviews... :DDD Silent readers please review, don't be, um, silent?

Anyway, about this chapter, the beginning was a little rant of Black Star, which I developed while studying for my General Paper. I don't get the logic either, but then as long as I can get a muse going it will be great!! And more twists this chapter, which is actually the main idea of this entire fic! If you're confused, please do pm me or write in a review [preferably the latter XD] and I will try my best to explain... Oh, and the twist of last chapter is revealed [please accept it for the sake of this fic?], and most of the scenes with lines in between is because they are happening ALL AT THE SAME TIME. I didn't know if I succeeded but... :O

This chapter is dedicated to Steven, my pal who passed away last year. I still miss you!

Title: Ragnarok  
Rating: Hmmm... quite dark on the sense, I'll give it PG13. May increase in later chapters.  
Genre: Mixture of angst, drama and some wee bit of romance  
Status: Ongoing  
Pairings: Death the Kid X Black Star, Soul X Maka  
Disclaimer: Soul Eater is owned by Ookubo Atsushi, not me...  
Summary: The moment they are out of Shibusen, Kid's path is being rewritten. The destruction of the Shinigami world is imminent, and something peculiar is happening to him...

To the story!

* * *

CHAPTER VII

A long, long time ago, a young boy had a dream. Like any other young child, the boy loved to daydream; of days beyond his age, where he is a well-known figure, revered and feared by everyone, where even a word of him can send fear down people's spine. The future him had muscles of steel and skills of Shinigami, making men green with envy and women swooning. He had killer looks, not baby fat, and the horde of girls lining up to take a picture or give a hug (and perhaps kiss) can fill up three streets or more at his very command.

This young boy knew from the beginning, that he was different, very different, from other people, as apparent in a star tattoo on his arm. He was the last remaining living member of the Clan of the Star, an orphan by birth. His father was evil and a Kishin, so he knew, who worked under Asura to bring conquering of the dark realm upon the Shinigami world.

Black Star knew he was just different from the others. He grew up being a nice child, taught that Kishins are associated with the devils and that Shinigamis are Gods.

Oh yes, that was his goal in his becoming a meister. He wanted to be God. No, _better_ than God.

He trained so hard; so hard. His life is grating away like a knife on the sharpening board due to the overexertion he had applied in his techniques. He knew, but he did not believed that he was such vulnerable, such _mortal_. He did not want to take himself for human as anyone else.

And to add to his already tumultuous misery, the teenager that would take his breath away walked into his life.

On a fine day, where they had fought and the other had shown his amazing prowess with his weapons, that there was someone just so high above his meister skills, having a soul so strong he cannot surpass, it was frustrating. Unknowingly, this person became Black Star's target for self improvement.

Death the Kid, he was different. Black Star was envious, jealous, sometimes even angered at him. The perfect teen, so was his name. Kid was perfect, symmetrical, he had a shinigami's body, he was everything Black Star wanted to be, but could not. Sometimes, Black Star does not comprehend the unfairness of the world. Why would some people have to be complete and not him?

No, he was not envious, not merely jealous, not plainly angered.

He _hated _Kid.

… when did it change? When did Black Star started to feel so happy around the other, and going to all lengths to impress the teenager shinigami? Why would he feel like he had to share all his grief and joy with Kid (although it always amplified by his overacting)? How could he get such… _weird_ feelings by Kid's eccentricities? Kid was not his best friend, Soul was. Kid was not his weapon, Tsubaki was. Where does Death the Kid even stand? No, he did not feel the same for Maka or Liz or Patty, or any other girls or boys… but… why Kid?

_He really is different, isn't he? Even in sexual preference._

Black Star swatted the devilish voice away from his head, concentrating back on reality as he glared at the sun that was heating his skin.

He shook his head and heaved an uncharacteristic sigh. Tsubaki who was driving beside him biting her lip in concern and wanted to say something, but he glared at her and any thoughts of worrying was tucked away quickly. Black Star returned to the window, brains moving in motion again as he dwelled on a new thought.

They are going to meet soon, he was certain. The meeting would be anything but beautiful. It will be an unwilling reunion, maybe even bloody. He felt foreboding, a strong sense of dreading.

He inwardly prayed that somehow, he would not need to harm Kid. It would bring him more guilt than he had ever accumulated, and he was sinful enough.

* * *

Death the Kid lay motionless on the bed as the man from before laid him down on the bed. The man then removed a bag that was slung over his bag on the ground beside him; his hat suspiciously remaining unmoved; Maka and Soul cannot see his features properly as the dark shroud of black for a face unbutton Kid's shirt and sat, fingers fingering around the wound and giving it a little compress as per inspection. He rummaged through his box and took out an ointment, the shade of the bottle a deep red. He poured the contents on a silver spoon, the liquid as murky as the bottle.

He would have been able to apply the liquid on Kid if Maka had not jumped up suddenly and pushed his hand away, causing the spoon to fall on the ground.

"No one gave you permission to touch Kid-kun!" Maka raised her voice, towering above Kid on the other side of the bed, her eyes blazing in anger. "What do you think you are doing?"

The man pretended he did not hear her, and picked up the spoon again.

Furious, Maka made a grab for the spoon, only for the mysterious man to shift his chair a step behind in his sitting position. He took no heed of Maka and proceeded to pour out the ointment from its container again.

"Maka! Stop!" Soul caught her wrist firmly, and she shot him a look.

"You're lucky your boyfriend don't get jealous over your excessive mooning of Kid-kun here, Maka Alban." The man said in a teasing tone, and he looked at her straight in the eye; an unworldly glint from under the darkness scared her for a moment. "It's okay though, I have a very suitable medicine for you here…"

"Shut up, shut up, and shut up!" Maka gritted her teeth, even by restrain by Soul, she had still not calmed down, instead writhing under his grasp. "Do you even understand how Kid-kun's been suffering? How all of us had been suffering? What sort of privilege do you think you have to say calming words and pretend you know everything?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, young lady. Your name is Maka Alban, daughter of Spirit-kun and Kami-chan, and this astute young man here is your boyfriend, Soul Eater Evans, and also doubles up as your weapon, a scythe. I also know that you love reading and have a very intelligent mind, but unfortunately tend to act emotionally sometimes, which I find most unfortunate."

"So what? Don't pretend you know everything, you idiot!" Maka spat.

The man pretended to listen to her as he continued speaking anyway. "I also know you are feeling most similar to Kid-kun's sufferings here, because you and he have a very special bond. In fact, you two are twins. Fraternal, though, but twins nevertheless…"

"What do you mean?" it was the last straw for Maka, her eyes are bulged in disbelief now, and her body language went limp.

Having applied the ointment on Kid's body, the man let a few moments passed as he sew the wound close, then proceeding to keep his things in his bag.

"I mean what I mean, Maka Alban."

"You mean… you mean… I am Kid's fraternal twin? But I did not grow up with him, and in fact I only met him during my first year in Shibusen!" Maka protested. Soul could not decipher what was going through her head; Maka looked too tensed to be normal. He stared at his girlfriend in some apprehension.

"You two are never meant to meet anyway. But fate intervened when Kid-kun wanted to come to Shibusen to study." The man's lips became visible all of a sudden, and he smirked.

Soul belatedly realised that he was holding air.

Maka was lunging at the man like a mad woman, jumping over the bed at the process. Her fingers gripped his collar with such force that the other had no time to react, losing his balance from his chair and his head tilted back in shock; the hat falling on the ground…

A half skeletal face greeted Maka, the man's eyes and part of his nose was nothing but pearly white bones, only the lower part of his face, his lips and lower part of his nose was indication he was still human. His blonde hair, which was actually a wig, had fallen down together with the hat, revealing a shiny head, albeit in skull form. She shrieked and lost hold; the man landed unceremoniously on the ground.

"What happened?" Kami rushed into the room; a heavily bandaged Chrona following behind her, and she gasped. Rushing to the man, she made a grab for his hat and covered it immediately over his head, placing a hand at his back to comfort him. "Are you okay Enrique?"

"Enrique? Who is he, okaa-san? Why is he saying that Kid and I are twins? What is happening that I do not know?" Maka asked in disbelief, kneeling on the floor in shock as Kami fixed the hat and the wig on Enrique's head, making the previously scary looking person to look, well, normal again.

"… Kami, how many things are you hiding from them?" Enrique asked; his voice calm as if nothing had ever happened. Kami bit her lip; face flushed from realisation of something, and turned to her daughter, then gestured to the boy on the bed.

"Maka, Kid's your younger brother."

* * *

"Where's Black Star?" Arachne asked to Mosquito lazily as she lay on her throne, stretching like a feline as Mosquito served her lavender tea. The butler looked at his master and smiled.

"Doing his job, of course. He still needs you, mistress."

"I hope so." Arachne pursed her lips, her spindly fingers reaching for the cup and nursed it gently. "Because I sense something bad from this..."

* * *

Maka stayed speechless, all emotion leaving her at that moment. Her…brother? She turned to look at Chrona, then her mother, then Enrique, Soul, and Kid. Somewhat disbelieving, she turned back to her mother.

"Okaa-san… are you kidding me?" she finally mumbled. "Kid-kun and I don't even look like each other and we have different fathers…"

"No, Maka. Your father is…" Kami began, only to turn as a noise came from the alley outside the door.

"What is the ruckus here?"

Kami turned to look at Maka, a bitter smile forming her lips.

"…him."

* * *

"Black Star-kun, are you asleep?" a timid voice which belonged to Tsubaki woke Black Star from his slumber and he looked around, rubbing an eye in the process.

"What's the matter?" Black Star answered gruffly, obviously unhappy at being rudely interrupted.

Tsubaki gave him a tensed smile.

"We're here, Black Star-kun."

Black Star's sleepy state faded away immediately.

* * *

"Nothing happened, Shinigami-sama." It was Chrona who spoke, the young girl nearly bandaged wholly like a mummy, but still fit enough to talk. Maka inwardly thanked her, although Chrona's attack attempt on Kid was still not forgotten.

Kid…

Maka turned to Shinigami-sama and pointed a finger.

"You are not my father."

* * *

"Things are getting interesting, Eruka." Medusa hissed as Eruka stood by her side and croaked in joy, the two standing by a tree just outside the large mansion where the drama inside is unfolding. "Onee-sama really thinks Black Star crossed me to get to her, how foolish."

"Heehee, Arachne don't know what had hit her eh, Medusa-sama?"

"Her death day is approaching, Eruka. But now we have work to do. Get the mice." Eruka nodded and jumped off the tree, transforming into a frog for her task.

A wicked smile rising, Medusa's fingers which were fingering the tree bark clenched.

A bloody battle is in line, and she wants to make sure at the end of the day, she will be the victor.

* * *

"Marie… please, stop now." Spirit muttered breathily, a hand over his chest. "I cannot move any longer."

"Spirit-kun, you okay?" Marie placed a hand over her friend's back in concern. They had been moving like that, Spirit holding onto Marie for support as the latter trudged with their bag packs. "Please, stay a little longer; we're going to reach a place soon and we'll get you fixed!"

"Where can we go…? We're in the middle of nowhere! My wound is opening and not stopping…" Huffing this time, Spirit fell on the ground, the wound which was his bulleted chest. He clutched his chest and took in a deeper breath. "Damn those witches! Attacking when we're not aware! I… I hope Maka had reached Shinigami-sama's place safely… Please take good care of Maka-chan, I treated her like my own daughter all this while…"

"Yes, she must have! She has your love! You are a very good father, Spirit; please don't go to sleep okay?" Marie kneeled down as well, trying to remove the bandage that was red with blood on Spirit's chest for fresher bandage, but Spirit stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

"Please, stop. I know I am dying..." Lying on Marie's shoulder now, Spirit's eyes were half closed. The wound he sustained about half a day ago started to bleed onto Marie's dress. "…This was embedded with a witch's spell, its not … going to heal easily..." Breathing harder to speak, he grasped Marie's wrist hard, making the weapon to nearly squeal in fright. "You must be careful of the evil witches; they are everywhere now, especially after Shibusen's fall…."

Shibusen's fall… the topic everyone had been evading ever since three months ago. They had been complacent and unprepared to the attack of the dark realm, which had resulted in the loss of the school and Shinigami's soul being reduced when the school was bombarded, for Shibusen and Shinigami are one, and Shibusen's loss is not beneficial to Shinigami at all.

Dark memories, those were. The number of people they had lost, injuries sustained… She was lucky she was still alive; Marie mused wistfully, and looking down at Spirit again, her heart plummeted in feeling of utmost sadness.

For Spirit's hand had fallen down to the ground.

t.b.c

* * *

Note: Reviews more than 5 would make my day!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back with a new chapter :P I do realize that many love has been given for the last chapter and I tried my best to reply to each of the reviews. You guys had spurred me to continue writing this chapter, yes, you guys are my inspiration! I love you guys :D Anyway, I am also really sorry this chapter came a little too late for my liking, I was spending time working and also exploring this new place I am in, and also thinking of how to get rid of my writer's block. :O if you guys had realized, my last story about Justin X Giriko came out stupid and freaky because I didn't write it at the best time of my writing capabilities. My apologies to people whom I have disappoint and all. :O

But! Back to this chapter and story! :D I am happy to give more twists to you guys and let the joyride [or is it otherwise?] continue! **For this chapter, please pay CLOSE attention to Chapters 1, 2, 5, and wee bit of 7, since this is where the story left off. Please, reread if you must.** *hint hint* **Italics will be Black Star's memories** and following Jaded Blade's advice, I have altered the story slightly to become third person view- and I just realize, writing like this is actually more fun! :D Especially when you cannot see what the next person will be doing next, heightens all the suspense :DDD *fan of investigative stories and suspense* Oh, and another thing before I forget, if I did not mention reviving a dead person, it probably meant they are really dead and no longer alive, but then I can also create surprises :P

**People who are mentioned dead so far:** Spirit, Frankenstein, Liz, Patty [please remind me if there are more]

Anyway, once again thank you for staying with me, and if you're reading this, please, I wish to tell you that thank you for reading, and please comment if you like it.

Title: Ragnarok  
Rating: Hmmm... quite dark on the sense, I'll give it PG13. May increase in later chapters.  
Genre: Mixture of angst, drama and some wee bit of romance  
Status: Ongoing  
Pairings: Death the Kid X Black Star, Soul X Maka  
Disclaimer: Soul Eater is owned by Ookubo Atsushi, not me...  
Summary: The moment they are out of Shibusen, Kid's path is being rewritten. The destruction of the Shinigami world is imminent, and something peculiar is happening to him...

To the story! :D

EDIT: Just belatedly realize that I was mentioning Giriko fighting alongside Eruka and the mice woman [which I never remember her name] Seriously. That guy's name is Free, not Giriko! D: Changes have been made. Sorry for the misunderstanding!

* * *

CHAPTER VIII

"_Black Star-kun, how are you feeling?" a voice asked calmly as said teenager sat on bed fixing his bandaged chest, his eyes wide open with surging strength, like being purged from sin and reborn. "Have you adapted well? You had suffered quite an injury in my lab, oh goodness." The last sentence was trickling with sarcasm, but Black Star pretended not to notice. He flexed his shoulders to unease the raw muscles and tiring tendons and stood up._

"_It's only a price to pay for powers, no, Medusa? It's just minor injuries." _

_The woman witch laughed wickedly as she stood by him and mocked sigh. "Why, I was wondering why I had not picked you to be my comrade instead of Frankenstein-san, you are such a genius!"_

"…_You know who I am doing this for. Once this is over we will no longer be bonded." Black Star answered roughly. Medusa's lip curled._

"_But where can you go? Shibusen had branded you a traitor, and you have nowhere to go, or anything to accomplish, no? Unless, you are ready to go back to __**him**__ and get killed as payment…"_

"_That is my business, not for you to interfere. I am not your friend, so quit the act."_

"_My, my, ungrateful already!" Medusa giggled. "So my type! Except of course, you are indeed too young for my taste."_

"_Cut the topic. Anyway, is Arachne really convinced of our act?" Black Star turned to her. "We must finish the show."_

"_What a rushed man, and here I thought someone would be able to company to eat breakfast, gosh." Medusa sighed, sitting down on the bed and folding her legs elegantly. "Well, when the blood entered your body, I am able to heal about 80% of your soul spoliation. But let me warn you, Arachne is still unaware of this and had only thought that you are still under her order to kill me and claim BREW in the process, also under the pretense that you are taking my assistance to kill her." Medusa pursed her lips. "However, having less control over your soul also means that she wouldn't be able to see your actions more often, and will be more uncertain of your actions." _

_  
"I know that. I am tricking her in a way she didn't expect, isn't it?" Black Star replied. "And she thought she had caught me pawn with splitting my soul."_

"_Truth is, I don't believe you either, Black Star." Medusa stared at him squarely. "But I know we all want to kill Arachne, and that alone, makes our agreement."_

"_I understand." Black Star finally walked away from the bed and put on his shirt. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a certain person to go to for continuing my job. I'm taking the fake BREW with me. Wait for my news, or you can do anything else as long as you don't harm the people of Shibusen." Walking to the door, he glared back at Medusa. "And that is definitely a warning."_

"_Oh dear, oh dear." Medusa smiled to herself after the ninja shinigami had left. "You just don't want me to hurt Death the Kid now, don't you? I am not a Gorgon for nothing, dear Black Star-sama." Closing her eyes and opening them again as contact reached for Chrona, she smiled. _

"_Chrona, where are you?" Feeling her daughter fidget at the other end, Medusa twirled her hair and lazily lay on the bed. "I have a little mission for you, my dear daughter. A simple mission."_

"_What…What is the mission, mother?" the insecure teenager whispered back, the background silent loathing apparent as always when asked to kill. _

"_Kill Death the Kid for me."_

* * *

"You are not my father." Maka's finger pointed at Shinigami, her entire body shaking with disbelief.

"I... I am sorry." Shinigami answered slowly, staring across the room. "I was young and naïve, and your mother was a pretty woman, I couldn't let go of my thoughts on her…"

"How come you did not let me and Kid-kun meet? How come we were not properly introduced although we are twins? Why keep this secret from both of us? WHY?" Maka gritted her teeth, but made no move. Turning to Kami, she glared at her too. "Explain!"

"Maka." Kid muttered before the woman could give an explanation. "Stop this, please. We are not supposed to fight at times like this, not when there's outer forces threatening to kill us."

"Aren't you curious?" Maka snapped. "Don't you want to know? Huh? Wha-"

"This should keep her quiet." Enrique muttered as Maka fell to the ground. "Soul-kun, please take good care of your meister. I already sense unrest outside this mansion and we are all letting down our guard."

"What?!" everybody's voices reverberated.

"Too late." In from the window, the one and only Black Star crashed in with a demon sword in his hand. Squatting on the perch, he gave a little wave. "Hello, people. I think you have not forgotten me, right?"

Shinigami and Kami's spirit energies rose at that instant, but Black Star grinned as the mice woman, Free and Eruka stood by the door, blocking their entrance.

Kid stood rooted to the ground; how could he not forget? He absent mindedly touched his chest and edged nearer to the window.

"Why are you here now, Black Star?" Kid found himself asking. "What happened to you?" his eyes diverted to the lack of tattoo on Black Star's shoulder. "Where's your tattoo?"

"Questions; questions. All of them. So annoying." Black Star glared at Kid; Chrona pulled him back from nearing the other. Black Star sniggered as he jumped off the window and stood properly. "You know what, let's attack now."

* * *

_It was a full moon, and Shibusen was shining brightly under the moon's luminescence. Black Star had heard Death the Kid mentioning about how beautiful Shibusen looked at nights with the full moon and true enough; tonight the slender teen was perched there tonight, staring at the sky with a well matched portion of dreaminess and thoughtfulness that had made Black Star fallen head over heels for, a side Kid had preserved so completely away from other people was vulnerable especially during this time, a side that was so attractive it was a total waste Kid did not show it often._

_It was a happy day for Black Star; he had managed to master controlling Tsubaki's demon sword form without fear of eating his soul, and the first person that had came to mind was to fight Kid, the shinigami being his strongest competitor. _

_Maybe he should also confess about how he feels after beating the crap out of the other; after all, the only thing that had prevented him from confessing until now, was nothing but mere ego, and Black Star was more prideful than even the proudest of men._

_He walked up the horn and looked up._

"_Hey, Kid. I want to fight with you. Come down now."_

"_What are you saying?" Kid frowned, not comprehending. _

"_Let's fight." Predictably, to irk Kid, Black Star jumped up and rammed his fist into the horn Kid was sitting on._

"_Asshole!" Kid protested as he managed to find his footing on the ground. "You ruined the horn __**again**__!"_

"_Black Star…" a voice hissed in his ear; trickling him for a moment, like an overbearing wind. He tried to shake it off but to no avail. He felt his goose bumps rising as the sudden wind chill possessed his brain. What is happening? He turned to Kid for help; but the latter was faraway; deep in thought, possibly thinking about Liz and Patty, his weapons. Shit. _

_Tsubaki was quivering too; she had felt the possession. Black Star tried to refocus on his concentration but like a black cloud, it ate in his brain; he could not cry out as he felt a sudden crack inside of him and he lost consciousness…_

…_only to suddenly recover at the sight of a bloody Kid lying on the ground! Black Star ran to his friend, but the other was unconscious, and did not reply. He knelt down and tried to shake Kid, but to no avail. Something wet and sticky dripping alerted him, and he looked down. There was blood trickling from his fist and sword, and he had no injuries at all…_

"_Black Star? What are you doing there so late?" Spirit came to view, a bottle of alcohol clutched firmly in his fist. "Let's drink to our best!" _

_Trouble. _

_The only one thing that Black Star was most ashamed of that night, and possibly the only one in his entire lifetime, was not running away and flee at the sight of Spirit, but the fact that he had single handedly injured the person that he liked the most._

_In the morning, Black Star would be brand a murderer on the run. And it would not be because of his doing, but someone else's._

* * *

"Let's fight!" Kami hissed as her spirit energy burst. "I will not allow you to harm my children, especially after what you have done to Kid!"

"I have no idea what you mean at all, woman, but I will kill you all anyway." Black Star answered coolly. "I am wondering why you all are talking too much; are you afraid to die?"

"Chii chii, we should attack now, Black Star-sama!" the mouse woman answered. She lunged forward; the same time Shinigami sent a ball of energy towards Black Star; the battle had officially begun. Soul placed Maka by a side of the wall and turned to a scythe; Kami intercepted him in time and slashed Free. Chrona stood by Maka; standing guard to take care of her friend, although it seems she was more scared than anything. Kid's fingers clenched up as Enrique walked casually to Maka and Chrona and sat down, folding his legs.

"What?" Enrique turned to Chrona's raised eyebrow. "I can't fight anyway. You should be ashamed of yourself, girl; boy, whatever gender you are."

A clanging of metals can be heard as Kami and Black Star slashed metals; scythe against sword; Shinigami had went for Kid as the teenager tried to attack Free with his kick and dragged him to a side.

"Please stay safe! I don't want you to get harmed!" Shinigami muttered, as he went back to battle at the pursuing Free. Energy against brute strength; they went to the middle of the room. Bewildered for a moment, the dumbfounded Kid walked up to Enrique and tried to clutch his collar, only for his hands to slip back down like pieces of paper.

"What had you done to me? Why can't I fight?"

"You finally noticed." Enrique looked up, a pearly grin apparent under his hat. "I was wondering why you were standing in the battlefield stupidly."

Kid's tug attempt, if anything, only got tighter but once again, they dropped down and Kid seethed his teeth. "What the hell Enrique, you are only supposed to heal my wounds, not render me defenseless!"

Enrique's tone turned serious, and once again he raised his head so that Kid can get a glimpse of his eyes, or the lack of it, sheens of green lightened. "Don't you realize that when you fight, your soul splitting will get serious? I am trying to save you, idiot."

"But I want to fight!" Kid protested, not taken aback by the intimidation or the fear. "I am a Shibusen shinigami, not a worthless civilian! I am supposed to battle, damn it!" Pushing Enrique to the floor [albeit no energy being pressed upon the other man], Kid turned back to the battle, grabbing a chair by the way and hoisting it over his head.

"Stupid child." Enrique rolled his eyes, carefully brushing his shirt in his sitting position and leaning back a little. "You do realize that I am immobilizing your limbs from any particular rough movement possible? Your actions are just futile."

At that exact moment, the chair fell to the floor and crashed to pieces; Kid's perplexed look as he glared with full depths of hatred towards the medicinal man was virtually ignored. Chrona bit her lips a little and determinedly nodded to herself.

"I will fight for you, Kid-kun." Chrona muttered. She pushed herself up from the wall. "…I understand Kid-kun's anguish, let me try." Turning to Enrique she gestured gently. "By the way, I am a girl, old man." Brandishing Ragnarok, Chrona turned to clang with Black Star, who was slashing Shinigami while the other was swerving left and right, leaving Enrique and Kid's jaws' dropping.

The battle seemed to be turning in Shinigami's favor when Medusa arrived, standing by the now nonexistent window, and shakes her head at the sight of Shinigami's hand around Tsubaki as Black Star retreated to the window.

"Is that all you can do? I am so disappointed Black Star, and here I thought you had received my black blood."

"Black blood?" Kid, who was tugging at Free's pants, let go and the latter went crashing to the mice woman, who was right behind him. The two landed in a pile on the floor.

"My, my, you are still here!" Medusa covered her mouth in surprise.

"Why, your failed assassination attempt?" Black Star sneered; the sword in his hand now before Medusa's neck. All the fighting had stopped as Eruka, Free and the mice woman was held captive in shock and surprise. "I see Chrona here fighting _against_ you, Medusa. What's your explanation?"

"I should've picked a better assassin?" Medusa quipped.

"You broke the deal, Medusa." Black Star hissed. "From the start."

"I am only being helpful." Medusa smiled. "It's obvious that Kid is being your obstruction for future betterment."

"Don't try to be helpful." Black Star answered in loath. "I warned you before."

Medusa smiled, the sword not wavering her cheeriness. "Oops, I forgot, Black Star-kun~"

"Damn it. I have enough." Black Star cursed. "Our agreement is off now." His hold on Tsubaki tightened and went nearer to Medusa's neck, blood slicing finely appearing on her throat.

"Black Star-kun! Stop!" Chrona went shaking; kneeling; her fingers grabbing on Medusa's dress' pleat. "Please don't harm Mother, please don't!"

"If I don't kill her now, there will be more trouble in the future." Black Star answered.

"Black Star." Kid walked in to the hostage and culprit, and stared at him in the eye. "You still owe me an explanation. Don't be a murderer anymore." Black Star froze all of a sudden, and his grip loosened, earning Medusa an opportunity.

"Too late." Medusa muttered. In the blink of an eye, she and Black Kid reversed positions, her sharp fingernail now clutching at Black Star's neck. "You were fidgeting, Black Star-kun. Too bad."

"You forgot me." Tsubaki transformed back into her human form from Black Star's grip, the tip of her hair chaining around Medusa. "Let Black Star-kun go."

"My, my, this really is getting interesting ne?" Medusa laughed all of a sudden. "You think with such little people in the first place, would I even consider attacking the Shinigami? I brought BREW, you know. And the power of that demon weapon is beyond your imagination. Hahahahaha!"

"You are not going to do this." Black Star muttered. "The power of BREW is too strong; it will even kill yourself and everybody in this room. You have higher targets, no?"

"Who, Arachne?" With that Medusa laughed again, her eyes scanning through the room. Enrique stood up and walked to her.

"You know you are losing, Medusa. This battle, you cannot win, unless you plan to be suicidal with BREW." Enrique's hat lightly tipped up, and Medusa's eyes flickered.

"I do not need you to teach me, old man! Black Star-kun, this win is yours, but next time, it won't be!" Expertly twisting away from Tsubaki and pushing the girl to the floor, Medusa disappeared in the middle of an eye, leaving only the three underlings in the room.

"Medusa-sama!" Eruka, Free and the mice woman all cried. Kami looked down to the ground below and winced.

"Medusa had brought more than necessary army to annihilate this place. What made her stop?" Kid walked up to her and saw the dark shadows below disappearing quickly as the sun shone through again. "What happened?"

"Medusa wants to preserve Enrique-dono." Black Star answered. "It's that simple." Walking up to the man, Black Star bowed in respect. "My name is Black Star. It's a pleasure to finally meet the King of all Medicines."

"Your name isn't that foreign to my ears either, last heir of Clan of the Star. But at least you know my real title, not some random kid who doesn't understand what I am trying to do for him."

"What the hell do you mean?" Kid came forward. "You made me a non fighting civilian with your stupid medicine!"

"I am only trying to save you, young man. Your injuries are even more dangerous than it seems." Enrique snapped. "Anyway, I forgot to introduce myself, since everyone was in such a troubled state it made introduction difficult. Anyway." He coughed a little. "My name is Enrique de Souza, ex-shinigami and also brother-in-law of Kazuya Kami. Also known as King of Medicines among the underworld for my effective but not widely recognized medication. Since the healers could not treat you properly, it's only obliging for an uncle to come forward and heal his own nephew, no? But you, insolent child, had no regard for your own injury and that disappoints me and my efforts."

"Enrique-dono, please." Black Star assuaged. "Heal him."

"You were the one that caused this in the first place!" Shinigami, pissed off, shooting a ball of energy to him and sending Black Star to the end of the room. "You harmed my son and now you're pretending to be kind? Bullshit!"

The language startled everyone for a moment [it's not every day you hear a Shinigami curse, except if your name is Death the Kid] but Kid walked over to Black Star and stood in front of him.

"Nobody attacks Black Star anymore. Not until I get my explanation."

"Really." Enrique gazed at Kid's direction. "Or is it another reason?"

* * *

"Medusa had retreated due to the appearance of Enrique-dono. This is suspicious." Mifune murmured as he clung on a tree branch; hidden from everyone yet witnessing everything. "Now things will probably get messier." He jumped off and carefully readjusted his sword. "Black Star's loyalties have to be reevaluated again, it seems."

* * *

"Black Star?"

"Why are you even here?" came a gruff reply. "I am prisoner."

Kid sat down outside the grills, his eyes focusing on Black Star's visage hidden in the shadows of the cell. Tsubaki was sent to another cell whereas Free, Eruka and the mice had their own cells far, far away as well.

"I believe your story."

"What? That I had no control over myself when I slashed you?" Black Star snorted. "That was already few months ago, maybe I had remembered wrong."

"I don't think so; your memory isn't that bad." Kid answered, trying to be witty. "Unless you believe you're a dumbass, of course."

"Your father and everyone else don't believe me, Kid. That is the truth. They had branded me a Kishin-to-be, no?" Black Star stood up from where he was sitting and went to the grill, folding his legs opposite Kid. "I have changed a lot, you know. I am not a dumbass anymore."

"I know." Kid answered meekly at the sight of a tired looking Black Star. "You are no longer the same."

"Actually, no one was." Black Star answered, sighing. "Not long after you got comatose, a great war occurred between the shinigami and the witches that ravaged Shibusen, making everybody having to leave. Oxford, Harvard, Kim and her weapon, Kilik with his pots, they perished in the war, along with many other warriors trying to protect Shinigami and you. Those who were alive, got lucky, but mostly were scarred; not only physically, but mentally. The sight of dead bodies lying around in decapitated forms is not something you can forget in a month."

"I heard." Kid hung his head. "It hurts to lose someone you care about, and everyone in Shibusen is family."

"… Still, I am sorry." Black Star gazed at him earnestly. "I seriously didn't mean to bring up that topic again. It has become some sort of a taboo."

"I must learn of the things that happened while I was in a coma, and what happened. Three months of sleeping won't change the fact that tragic things had occurred and I was unable to stop them." Kid clenched his fist. "Everyone else wouldn't allow me to learn about the incident, I don't want them to feel protective of me. I want to fight! And now … and now that stupid Enrique gave me some immobilizing medicine, makes me feel like a loser all the more." He sighed.

"Kid," a hand snaked out and reached for Kid's fist. "You are precious. People are fighting for you, your father, your family, your loved ones. Your soul splitting is even more serious than me; you can lose yourself at any moment, so this is the correct choice of Enrique-dono to keep you alive."

"…But…" Kid tried to answer, when Black Star reached for his other hand and held it tenderly.

"Please believe in Enrique-dono, he knows what he is doing. I believe in him. You believe in me too right? You accept my apology, right?"

Kid stared down at their entwined hands and looked back at Black Star; Black Star gave a simple smile; something he rarely does, and Kid's cheeks flared.

_It gave Kid such a beautiful and indescribable emotion, as the heat rushed up from his heart to his face…_

Kid suddenly realized something.

"Black Star… did you by any chance, I mean… um…" Kid eyebrows frowned; something sappy like that was really hard to come out from his mouth.

"Yes, I also wish to apologize… for kissing you."

tbc.

* * *

YAY! I love sweet chapter endings for once! *gets bricked* actually, I didn't know how this came through, I was planning for angst all the way but then I decided. This is a Black Star X Kid story! Where is their interaction? So its for you guys :P **_Oh, and in Chapter 2 I know I said that the others are only suspecting Black Star wants to become a Kishin, but seriously, six chapters without contact with him, is bound to change people's minds_**. And the fact that Black Star came with Medusa's cronies did not make sense either. Hope you guys understand that little glitch I had not explain correctly. Ah, and because this battle isn't that important, I had decided to omit the major details of the fight and leave the more tasty sides for the future :D

Note: The usual, more than 5 reviews for this chapter pretty please? :D


	9. Chapter 9

HEY! I'm back with a new chapter :D Thanks for the reviews, I really am thankful.

If you realize, a new character is out in this chapter, but this 'new character' has actually been mentioned in the past few chapters, let's see whether you can recognize who the character is, haha. I like this character really much, after all I modelled her after Wolfram von Bielefield of 'Kyou Kara Maou', one of my favourite bishonen. :P Also, some speech may or may not contain honorifics, I did this to show their respect/disrespect, and in particular closeness or not. Please do keep in mind they are actually speaking 'Japanese'. :D

EDITS done with the last chapter include = renaming the dead people and also rewritting a little of last chapter due to my careless mistakes. Shito, Justin, Yumi and Mira are STILL alive, due to stuff they will be doing in the future chapters. *bonks head for stupidity*

Um, please read this chapter and give me your love. Thank you! Italics are memories, they belong, actually, only to one person, not two. I know this writing is kinda of weird, but I want to insert memories so that I need not reexplain in the future XD *lazy* And once more, I'm writing many things that are happening at that exact one time, and the last chapter and this chapter, are actually held on the same day. XD That's just how I write, I think with the incidents that are happening, they have no chance for even minor rest or something, many stuff will happen, and is happening. This is action packed. :P

Gotta go and read the other Kid X Black Star fics now, I hope more people write this pairing in the future!

Title: Ragnarok  
Rating: Hmmm... quite dark on the sense, I'll give it PG13. May increase in later chapters.  
Genre: Mixture of angst, drama and some wee bit of romance  
Status: Ongoing  
Pairings: Death the Kid X Black Star, Soul X Maka  
Disclaimer: Soul Eater is owned by Ookubo Atsushi, not me...  
Summary: The moment they are out of Shibusen, Kid's path is being rewritten. The destruction of the Shinigami world is imminent, and something peculiar is happening to him...

To the story! :D

EDIT: Kept on messing up Free with Giriko. My mistake. -_-;

* * *

CHAPTER VIV

"Arachne-sama, I have returned." Mifune muttered as he walked in to the grand castle of Arachnephobia. "And I have news."

"I heard." Arache muttered. "Black Star surrendered himself to Shinigami and is now in prison, right? And Enrique-dono appeared."

"Dangerous person. He will be the stopper to your plans, Arachne-sama." Mosquito answered humbly.

Arachne glided gracefully from her chaise longue and walked down the stairs of the altar towards Mifune, slender fingers circling Mifune's cheekbones. "Why, Mifune, I am surprised. You could have killed him with a slash."

"I respect Enrique-dono." Mifune mumbled. "A famous man cannot be killed that easily."

"I don't mean him. Enrique-dono's haphazard experiments will kill himself one day, sooner or later anyway. Have you not seen under his hat?" Arachne giggled to a slight swallow of saliva from the warrior. "I mean…" her eyes silted to those of a cat's as her nail cut on Mifune's cheek, shedding a fine slice of blood. "I mean Black Star. He did not kill Shinigami as planned, did he not? And Medusa! How can my lovely sister still be alive when I had specifically given Black Star instructions to _kill_ her? What happened? Answer me!"

"I know Black Star and Medusa-san should be killed, but I planned to inform Arachne-sama first." Mifune answered obediently.

"Inform first, or do you have another plan in your head?" Arachne's tone went harsh. "Are you betraying me like Black Star?"

"No!" Mifune kneeled down in a flash. "I do not mean to anger Arachne-sama!"

"Clever man, clever man, still protecting Angela-san is it?" Arachne lowered her body so that she is on eye level with Mifune and bent close to his ear in a whisper. "Let me tell you, she is dead, so you have no more obligations to me, or Arachnephobia."

"…What?" Mifune's body went tense in a moment. "I thought you will not harm her!"

"Oops." Arachne smiled, her eyes darkening. "You can choose to kill me now, can't you?"

"…I… How did she die?" Mifune's voice went down almost immediately.

"Hmm, I don't know. Mosquito, how did she die?" Arachne turned to her butler, who came down from the altar as she spoke.

"Black Star killed her, Arachne-sama."

"Oh? How?" Arachne stood up as Mifune's fists clenched until his knuckles turned white.

"Arachne-sama, her body. We found Angela-san's body outside the city." Giriko came in holding the small body…

The next moment, everything turned blurry as Mifune grabbed for Angela and stared at her now lifeless body, wholly scarred with what was sword slashes on her torn robe and enveloped with brown, dried, blood.

"…Did Black Star really do this?"

"Well, it's up to you whether you want to believe or not, Mifune." Arachne answered coolly. "What will you do?"

"…I… I…" Mifune slumped to the ground, Angela with him. "ANGELA!!!!!"

* * *

It was nighttime as two figures stood by the river. The moon shone on the water's reflection, making it a ghastly yellow. A young girl was not discernable, the light unable to illuminate her due to the shade of the trees riding over her visage. Her companion, a lovely woman, was dressed in a long dress, hair from two sides of her head twisting into one in front of her neck.

"Why did Enrique-dono appeared at Shinigami's place?" the girl muttered. "I don't understand."

"He wants to save Kid-kun, of course." Medusa seethed. "And I was supposed to be his favorite student."

The girl laughed lightly. "Well, family ties is of course stronger than that of a sensei with a student, no?"

Medusa snapped. "You had better don't anger me, or I will return you into the form you were!"

"Cool down; cool down, Medusa-sama." The girl smiled. "I owe you one for this body. Thanks to this form, I was able to escape from Arachne and return to you, no?"

"BREW, you had better don't boast." Medusa answered. "What you did, was dangerous."

"Now, now, call me Ise, isn't that more of a human name?" Ise turned to finally look at her companion; dark green eyes shining like emeralds in the deep night. "I was brought to Arachne only because it was part of my plan, not because Black Star was better than me in forms of magic. Please don't forget I am created by Eibon-sama himself."

"I don't dare." Medusa muttered. "But it was really a bet, letting Black Star-kun take you to the enemy."

"He is nothing more than a desperate mannequin, Medusa-sama." Ise answered seriously. "But he didn't know I left him a little 'present' for him to take."

"True." Medusa smiled.

"_Black Star-kun, the BREW you want is here, I placed it inside a girl to contain its powers. Be careful." Medusa answered. "…I am not giving you a fake."_

"_This girl really is BREW?" Black Star's eyebrow rose at the lying figure on the floor. "…Are you not afraid I will be helping the enemy?"_

"_I have my own plans."Medusa glared at him. "Are you afraid and want to stop now? You have a heavy price to pay for your healing."_

"_No." Black Star answered. "This will be the payment. I will have nothing to do with you in the future." Taking the bounded and gagged girl over his shoulder, he left the room. Medusa smiled a little, touching the Star clan tattoo on her wrist._

"_We will see." _

"What are we going to do now, Medusa-sama? I am bored." Ise squatted down, taking up a stone and throwing it in the river. "I want to do something."

"Nothing." Medusa answered. "Enrique-sensei… I mean, Enrique-san's appearance has shattered my plans to destroy Shibusen completely.

"Let me go to him." Ise smiled. "I think I got a great plan for his downfall!"

"Black Star-kun recognizes you." Medusa warned. Ise smiled.

"No need to worry, Medusa-sama. I am first and foremost, a schemer. Eibon created me, remember? Anyway, Black Star won't attempt anything, I am certain. We had a promise."

"_Black Star-kun, are you really going to bring me to kill Shinigami?" Ise asked in worry, the little blonde girl laying in Tsubaki's hug. "Tsubaki-neechan, I don't want to kill people!"_

"_You are a weird one, Ise-chan." Tsubaki muttered. "But we promised Arachne…" she glared at Black Star, who pretended not to see._

"_Black Star-kun please let me stay here!" Ise mumbled. "I can kill Arachne for you while you go and finish Shinigami off…"_

"_Shut up. You maybe just a little girl, but you are still a demon weapon nonetheless. Why should I trust you?" Black Star walked near Ise and pried her out of Tsubaki's arms._

"_How could I do something funny? I don't want to kill _good_ people, Black Star-kun. I'm not stupid."Struggling from Black Star's grasps, Ise pouted and clutched Tsubaki's hand. "I prefer Tsubaki-neechan, she's much nicer!"_

"_Brat." Black Star cursed. _

"_Black Star-kun." Tsubaki began. "Let Ise-chan stay here, we can cheat Arachne that we had brought her with us."_

"_What the hell? Tsubaki, are you out of your mind?" Black Star admonished. "And what will you do, girl?"_

"_I told you, kill Arachne." Ise confidently answered. "Promise me not to harm me and I will kill Arachne."_

"You really are Eibon's creation." Medusa sighed. "What am I to do with you?"

Smilingly, Ise cling to Medusa's arm and giggled. "But I am also your partial daughter right? You gave me a body."

"Well, be careful. I will keep in contact with you." Medusa's other arm rubbed Ise's head fondly.

* * *

Maka was lying on the bed, tossing and turning about. Her eyes remained wide open, and her lack of sleep had absolutely no connection with the snoring sloth otherwise known as Soul lying by her side. She sat up on the bed, just as the same time as the door slightly creaked open and a shimmer of light went through. Tensing up, her hand went for the book by the bedside in defense when Kid slowly walked in, a small grin on his face.

"Hey…"

"Oh, Kid-kun." Maka relaxed and jumped out of the bed. "Not sleeping yet?"

"I can't sleep." Kid answered. "So I guessed you're not sleeping."

"Well…" Scratching her head, Maka gave a slight smile. "The stuff twins know, eh?"

"Aren't we disturbing Soul-kun, talking here?" Kid questioned. "Can we talk in the kitchen?"

Maka's warily nodded at the look of unease in Kid's face. "Let me grab my coat and we can get going."

* * *

"You're finally here, Marie! I waited so long!" Kami smiled as she hugged the weapon, who had just arrived at the entrance of the mansion. "I missed you so much! Where's Shito, Yumi, Justin and Mira? And where's Spirit? I thought he went with you!"

"…Kami." Marie mumbled as Shito, Justin and Mira appeared behind her, Yumi followed closely with a bag on her shoulder. "Spirit-kun… Spirit-kun… he's dead!" collapsing to the floor, Kami's face was as white as a sheet of paper as Marie started sobbing nonstop.

* * *

"You believe Black Star, right?" Kid asked. Maka shot him a look.

"You asked me to come to the kitchen to talk about this?"

"Maka… You're my twin, you know what I am feeling, right?" Kid pleaded. Maka sighed.

"…I … I do find it still difficult to believe, but I have to admit, so many things happened, I have to." A sigh. "…Yes, I believe him. Black Star-kun is not bad by nature."

"Then let's convince Father to release him and Tsubaki-san!" Kid snapped. "He told me his plans, and what he had done for the past three months, we must get him out before more things happen!"

"Kid-kun." Maka rose an eyebrow. "I still don't believe in Shinigami-sama."

"Maka!" Kid urged, his fists clenched. "You have to! Or we will all die soon enough!"

"My father is still Spirit Alban, Kid-kun. That, is the truth I want to believe."

"Why are you still so stubborn now?" Kid stood up. "We must get him out quickly!"

"What happened to you in the dungeons?" Maka stood up opposite him. "I sensed some certain distress just now when you were in the dungeons."

"Don't change the topic!" Kid admonished. "We have to get him out –now!"

"Do you like him?" Maka asked out of the blue. Kid's eyes turned large like saucers, his cheeks reddening immediately. "Don't answer me, I know the answer."

"I don't know! He kissed me, Maka, and…" Kid shook his head and sat down, his head lying on the table. "…I didn't resist him just now."

" What?" Maka went over to Kid's side and sat down. "You guys kissed in the _dungeon_? Is that gross or what?"

"Hey! He was in a cell, it cannot be romantic okay." Kid snapped. "But the weirdest thing is, although I did not resist it, I… I didn't exactly kiss him back."

"Well." Maka pursed her lips. "The first time Soul and I kissed, I was shocked as well, and I even gave him a book chop. But we have been partners for so long, so romantic feelings are bound to surface sooner or later anyway, I am just glad he liked me the way I liked him back. Maybe you're just shocked?" a slightly perverted grin arose from his twin, making Kid cringe a while.

"I don't know." Kid sighed, drowning all harbored hopes Maka might have been having in her head. "Right now, I am not going to think about the relationship stuff. We have to save Shibusen first, right?"

"True. That's why you want to let him out?" Maka turned serious again. "So that he can assist in the war against Arachne and Medusa?"

"He has been fused with black blood, Maka. His power is getting stronger, so he can help us."

"I… I can't believe this! Medusa gave him black blood?" Maka gasped. "For what price?"

"To kill Arachne." Kid reduced his voice. "And Arachne made him do the same to Medusa for him to receive medicine for his split soul."

"Wait a minute, his soul was split?"

"Yes." Kid answered. "Arachne made it. Apparently she had that kind of power, to torture her victims. And when he was in that uncontrollable state, he slashed me. So my soul split too."

"And you received that adverse effect." Maka whispered. She stared at Kid worriedly. "Does Black Star know what he is doing? He is playing games with both sides!"

"Well, now I am sure Arachne and Medusa will be after his neck. But before today he had been doing everything alone, even Tsubaki was left in the dark. When he told me just now, Tsubaki who was in the next cell was as surprised like you."

"You're not telling me… Tsubaki saw you guys kissing?!" Maka cannot control her laughter as Kid's face went redder than before in sudden realization and he knocked his head on the table repeatedly. Dragging her twin up from possible brain damage, Maka started laughing. "Oh my god, this is funny!"

"Shut up, Maka. Or I will tell Soul how embarrassing his first kiss was."

"Kid! That was supposed to be sacred!" It was Maka's turn to become a tomato. "No spilling, you!"

"…You dropped the honorific!" Kid smiled. "Continue to do that, okay?"

Laughing a little at the change of topic, Maka looped an arm around Kid. "Well, twins for nothing, right?"

Kid grinned.

"Twins for nothing!"

"Oh god, you two are here! Spirit-kun and Marie-san just arrived and…" Soul ran in to the kitchen to the duo, his face etched in worry. "… He's dead."

* * *

"Black Star-kun." Tsubaki whispered. "I didn't know you liked Kid-kun."

At the next cell, Black Star laid his arms behind his head. "I wonder if I am doing the right thing. We have more priorities on hand, Tsubaki."

"I know, but you really need to relax yourself, Black Star-kun." Tsubaki mumbled. "I mean, you don't even tell me what you have planned! I am your partner; you're supposed to share everything with me!"

"Sorry, Tsubaki. But I can't let you ruin my plans." Black Star answered. "Look at what we have now! I have stronger power!"

"But Medusa-san and Arachne-san are bound to kill you for crossing them!" Tsubaki scolded.

"The plan's gone now, anyway." Stretching himself on the cold concrete floor, Black Star paused. "I wonder if that brat will keep to her word or not." Black Star smirked. "She's really an unworthy brat, isn't she?"

Tsubaki sighed. "I… I don't believe Ise-chan."

"Smart one Tsubaki!" Black Star smiled and stretched his thumb outside the grills so that Tsubaki can see his 'Good!' sign.

"But at least she knows what's good or bad, right?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Quit being serious, Tsubaki!" Black Star rolled his eyes. "…but I still don't believe her."

Some noises from above made Black Star and Tsubaki stopped talking; a trapdoor was opened and Kid and Maka appeared from above. The two walked to Black Star's cell, and using a golden key, opened the door.

Black Star frowned at their faces as they walked in the cell; Kid was expressionless as always, but it tinged with sadness and Maka… Maka was…

"Black Star! Papa died!" Maka grabbed Black Star by the collar. "Did you have anything to do with it?"

"What??" voices came from Black Star and Tsubaki at the same time. "What happened?"

"Spirit was killed by you!" Marie who had came down with Kami snapped. "I cannot cease to recognize your spiky hair and black tattoo and ninja sword…"

"Marie-san." Black Star stood up. "You met a shape shifter." Unrolling his long sleeve shirt, Black Star showed his bare arm to the deep intake of breath among those present. "An Arachne crony."

"Impossible!" Marie lunged at him and pushed Maka away, her fingers going for his neck. "You killed him! You killed him!" Maka had to restrain her as Marie continued trying to make a reach for the ninja assassin.

"Black Star had been wearing that long sleeve shirt when we saw him today, when he attacked with Medusa's allies. What happened to your tattoo? Why are you hiding it?" Kid found himself asking. Black Star stared at him with beaded eyes and Kid stood rooted to the spot although redness was seeping from his neck.

"Well." Black Star smiled. "An assassin should have secrets."

"Fuck with secrets!" Kid knelt down beside Marie and reached for Black Star's shoulders. "You trust me right? That's why you told me what happened to you, right?" Seeing no response, Kid shook him again. "RIGHT??"

Black Star looked away with a smug look.

"What's wrong with you? Didn't you like him?" Maka snapped. Everyone unbelievably stared at her, including Kid and Black Star. Maka blinked and seeing Kid's glare began laughing stupidly to herself. "Haha, what am I saying?"

"It's true." Tsubaki answered from the other cell. "Black Star had liked Kid-kun for a long time now."

"Wow… that, I do not know." Maka exclaimed. Shinigami stepped forward and stood behind Kid, his face intimidating than ever.

"What is this nonsense?"

"You people are just making my head spin. Please leave my cell, and I am adamant that I am innocent." Black Star answered arrogantly. "I don't care anymore, okay."

"You bastard." Shito, who had came out of nowhere, spat. "You're just as bad as your father!"

"So, I am." Black Star's facial expression hardened. "Now, please get lost."

* * *

"That kid claimed he was innocent when he slashed Kid and now he's innocent for killing Spirit too? What sense is he saying?" Shinigami shook his head. They are all seated around the table in the kitchen; Shinigami on the centre, Kid and Maka by his left and Kami by his right. "I want to prosecute him immediately."

"NO!" Kid banged the table. "He is innocent, because he IS innocent!"

"I had to take Kid's side." Maka stood up. "Kid cannot be wrong in his analysis."

"Well, I have to help Maka-kun." Soul mumbled.

"And I think Soul-kun is always correct." Mira answered. Shito stared incredulously at his weapon.

"…Yes." Chrona nodded absentmindedly.

"Are you out of your minds? He joined Medusa and Arachne!" Shinigami exclaimed, his voice booming with wrath.

"He did it for a reason!" Kid cut his words. "He knows what he is doing!"

"For what reason? So that they will kill each other? Medusa and Arachne isn't stupid, they will kill each other with or without him!"

"No, not at all…" a young girl's voice chirped in from the corner of the kitchen. Everyone turned to see a blonde haired girl garbed in a purple blouse and a white skirt walk in, the hair bouncing on her shoulders. She had the most brilliant looking green eyes and graceful movements. "You see, Arachne and Medusa-sama's armies cannot harm each other due to Eibon's treaty, and Black Star is just the perfect opportunity." She stopped just behind the startled Kid, placing two palms on his shoulders carefully. "What is the best way to murder your sister than using your enemy?"

"Their enemies are all of us." Shinigami intercepted.

"No, no, wrong answer." She reached for Maka's shoulder and gave a squeeze. The meister roughly pushed her hand off and the girl pouted. "Anyway. Black Star-kun was harmed by Arachne personally, and the need for revenge is there. And Medusa-sama is towards the same goal. But Black Star was double crossed by Chrona-san's attempt to murder Kid-kun and their deal was off too. Simple like that." The girl twirled around in her skirt and smile. "You people are a bunch of idiots eh?"

"What are you saying brat?!" Shinigami mustered. "And who are you anyway?!"

"My, my, what rudeness." The girl scratched her head. "Makes my head painful." She sat comfortably on Soul's lap and giggled at Maka's sudden uptightness. "My name is Ise, but I believe you know me as BREW." Giggling at the shock of the audience [except for Chrona of course], she twirled around on her skirt and landed on Soul's lap. "What's the surprise?"

* * *

Five reviews or more for next chapter. :P


End file.
